TO GOOD TO BE TRUE
by jaspersgodess
Summary: This is my version of twilight from the beginning it starts of with Edward and Bella but ends up with Bella and Peter. Bella is not the shy girl she is from the books, she's confident, strong and likes to be herself. She like's to be outragous. In this book Emmitt and Rosalie are together but Jasper and Alice arent because they are not mates.
1. SO IT STARTS

TO GOOD TO BE TRUE.

Isabella Marie Swan, was a normal seventeen year old until she met her boyfriend Edward Cullen who is and forever will be seventeen. Because Edward and his family are vampire's. I'll start from the very beginning.

My mum Renee got re-married to a guy named Phil don't get me wrong phil is awesome and treats my mum the way she should be treated. But he is a pro base ball player which means he traveled alot my mum used to stay with me but I could see that it made her unhappy, so I decided that I should move to Forks washington and live with my dad Charlie Swan who also happens to be the chief of police.

So I go all the way to Forks by plane and land at the tiny airport there. You can probably detecte a note of sacasim in my voice, that is because all though Im happy to see my dad after so long the car journey from the airport to the house is going to be mad. Because my dad doesnt talk much and when he does it gets awkward, but he dosent hover like Renee so he left me to unpack my things in quite and go to sleep in peace.

My stupid alarm woke me up at 6am to be at school shortly after. This should be fun because hey guess what not only am I new in this school but Im also starting in the middle of a school term, but atleast I would be turning up in a pretty awesome ride. My dad bought me a truck from his friend Billy Black who lives down at the local indian reservation.

I got to school parked up and went straight to the adminstration building where I picked up my class schedule and a map of the school, not like I could get lost this place was tiny, it had a maxim of 300 students in it. Come on even klumsy ass me would servive here. So I was on my way to first class when I bump into some one who lets say is built like a damn brick house, so he knocks me over on my ass.

He turns round to appologise and see's me on my ass, " I am so sorry, I didnt see you, are you okay? Here let me help you up." He offered me his hand so I took it and he pulls me up.

" Thank you for helping me but it was my fault to I was so ingrossed in this map trying to find English I really wasnt looking where I was going."

" How about it be both of our faults and you agree to me walking you to your English class so no one else can walk into you."

" You realy dont have to. But thank you. Im Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." I look down at our hands and notice that he is still holding my hand which is when I notice how cold he is but say nothing about it.

" Well Bella its nice to meet you. Im Edward Cullen."

" Hello Edward."

" Shall we get going then?" I nod to that and walk along with him not like I had much choice of course he was still holding my hand, but it felt so natural for him to be holding my hand. I never had much interest in boys back in Pheonix California. But this Edward sure is hot.

He held my hand all the way to English and introduced me to the teacher who's name is Miss Smith, she seemed like a nice teacher told me to take the empty seat next to Edward since we had already been introduced. Edward lead me to our desk and before he let my hand go bought it up to his mouth and gave me a kiss, normaly I would not react to such romance hooha but this guy just screamed hotness.

I took my seat, got my note book and pen out of my bag and tried to pay attention to the teacher and ignore the fact that I was sat next to a hot guy. But he was trying so hard to distract me and talk to me.

" So your the chief's daughter?"

" Yep."

" Everyone has been looking forward to meeting you since the Cheif turned up a week ago to put your paperwork in, At first we didnt know what he was here for but the local gossip and big ego talker Jessica Stanley stopped him and asked why he was here. He then said loud enough for alot of people to hear that he was putting the paperwork in for his daughter to start school in a weeks time."

" So he just said it like that in front of everyone? Thanks dad way to go, so everyone here already knows who I am then?"

" You have been the talk of the town for the past week. But dont worry to much, my family and I really do not listen to town gossip."

" Oh thats a bonus thanks. So your family live here in town?"

" No on the outskirts of town really. My mother Esme likes her privacy and a lot of space to put a huge garden in, And one of my sister's Roselie, likes space to remodel old cars and stuff, so we had to find a house that was suitable for us and all of our needs."

" Wow really? I used to remodel cars back home in Pheonix with some old friends of mine, I even had a part time job in a garage to."

" Really? I would never of pictured you doing that sort of thing."

" Many people dont. When I told my mum what I wanted to do, she laughed at me and said Bella sweetheart your to klumsy for that sort of thing, What if you drop something on yourself? Or really hurt yourself? I just said mum Im sorry but this is what I want to do and then went and did it."

" OKay thats the end of class people rememeber to read chapter 4 to 9 of " sense and senseabilty" Class dismissed."

I missed the whole lesson because I was talking to Edward, but luckily enough I have read that book so many times I know it off by heart. " So Bella whats your next class?"

" Urm...Spanish, With Sinurita Lopez."

" Looks like were in alot of the same classes how bout I walk with you to that one as well?"

" Okay thanks Edward that would be great."

He offered his hand to me so I took it and continued to walk to our Spanish class where once again we never paid much attention because Edward asked me so many questions, when I asked why he was asking me so many he said he wanted to get to know me better.

So my last class before lunch was Gym and Edward never had this class so he walked me to the Gym hall then left.

" Hey Your Isabella right?" I turned to see this guy looking at me with the weirest smile on his face.

" yeah but I prefer Bella."

" Okay well Im Mike Newton."

He offered his hand so I shook it then let it go. " Nice to meet you Mike."

" You to Bella. So you and Cullen looked pretty cosy." Is this guy crazy?

" Urm yeah Edward has been a big help to me today helping me out and stuff."

" Okay guys come on over here. We have a new person starting today, Her name is Isabella Swan."

She looked around and saw me, then waved me over, so I went over to her.

" This is Isabella. Make her feel welcome."

" UH I prefer Bella thanks."

With that a girl came over to me she looked like she hated me already so this should be fun.

" Hey Im Lauren Mallroy. So I saw you with Edward Cullen wanna tell me what that was all about?"

Is she for real? She wants to know about my bussiness.

" Nice to meet you Lauren but no I dont wanna tell you because its not your business now if yall will excuse me I have a gym kit to get changed into."

And I just walked away into the ladies locker room to get changed. Once inside I got my kit on and was on my way back of the room when I was stopped by two other girls. One had black hair and deep green eyes the other had blond hair and mucky brown eyes.

" Hey Im Jessica Stanley and this is Angela Webber." The other girl looked up and smiled at me so I smiled back.

" Nice to meet you both."

" Urm a word of advice if you wanna survive this school. Lauren Mallroy runs this place so I wouldnt speak to her that way. She asks you a question you answer it."

" Thanks for the advice Jessica but she doesnt run me its called free will and I have it."

I then just walked out of the room and back into the gym. Once everyone was back in the gym the teacher started talking.

" Okay guys we're gonna be doing some different things today. There is a place for basketball, place for vollyball and so on. You choose what you do for this lesson so get on with it."

I choose basketball becuase I was good at that in Pheonix. an hour later the class was over and I was just walking out of the gym when I notice Edward standing there smiling at me.

" Hey Bella did you enjoy Gym?"

" It was okay. Think I upset Lauren and Jessica though. Their used to people bowing down to them and I wont do that. So Edward, why are you waiting outside my Gym class?"

" I thought we could walk to lunch together and that you could sit with me and my family."

" Okay that would be good thanks."

With that he lead me off to the caferteria. We got something to eat then he lead me to his table. There were two girls and two guys, One girl had black spiky hair almost a pixie cut the other girl had Blond hair in ringlets. The two guys were hoter then Edward, one had black hair the other had sandy blond.

" Bella I'd like you to meet my family this is Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Emmitt Cullen and Jasper Hale, my foster brothers and sisters."

" Wow nice to meet you all."

They just kinda looked at me like they were asseing me. Alice was the first to speak.

" Bella its so lovely to meet you. How are you liking Forks so far?"

" Its okay thanks but I do miss the sun of Pheonix and I miss my cars to."

Edward told me to sit so I did but I couldnt focus on the conversation that was going on at this table because I was so aware of someone looking daggers in my back, so I turned to see Lauren and Jessica shooting eveils at me. Which Pissed me off.

" Hey Edward so to inturrupt your conversation but did something happen between you and Lauren or you and Jessica?"

" No why?"

" Oh you know because there both shooting daggers into my back with their eyes."

All of the Cullens look over to them at the same time. Emmitt started laughing and said.

" No Bells but he has turned them both down more times then I can count havent you Eddie boy?"

" Wait Emmitt did you just call me Bells?"

" Urm yeah is that okay?"

" Yeah thats fine its just nobody calls me execpt my dad and Jacob."

" Jacob? Who's Jacob? Your boyfriend Bells."

" No Emmitt his a family friend who I grew up with. God I've never had a boyfriend Emmitt."

" Wait never?"

" No Never. Is that a problem?"

" No but I bet your interested in my little brother here huh?"

" So what if I am? What you gonna stop me?" With that I shocked everyone I grabbed Edwards face and kissed him.

" Whoa Hells Bells I think you scared him there."

I looked at Edward who looked like he very much enjoyed the kiss. " I think his fine Emmitt."

The rest of the day just flew by and I was home and cooking for Charlie in no time. Me and Edward swopped numbers at the end of the day.

I made spag bowl for tea to night because that was my dads favorite. " Hey dad, Dinners ready."

" Hey Bells thanks sweetie."

We both sat down and ate once finished Charlie went into the living room and I cleaned up then went upstairs to do some homework and email my mum.

11 O-clock came and I got ready for bed and the next day off school.


	2. DATE NIGHT? OR NOT!

Chapter 2,

Bella's POV,

My damn alarm woke me up at 6am again I mean come on cant the school day start at like 10am? I got out of bed and notice my phone flasing signaling that I had a text, so I grabbed my phone and took a look.

Its my mum texting me, she always worries about me.

_Bella text me let me know your okay please x_

I'll text her back after my morning routine, have to make myself perky and ready for another boring day at Forks high with the stupid boys who think I want anything to do with them, or even would go with them. I do not want to be stuck here like my mum was. I want to become a career woman but then my life may go down its own path cant always pick and choose so my mum says, Bella you must let your path come to you, dont go chasing it.

Yeah mum thanks for the advice.

I look to the clock and notice that its 6.30 now so I go to the bathroom and get in the shower. After half hour in there I get out and get dressed for school, Black skinny jeans, red tank top and black knee boots. My hair I just brushed out and left down and I put a bit of make up on.

I went downstairs and noticed that Charlie had already left for work, so I grabbed a gronla bar and a bottle of water from the fridge then hopped into my truck and left for school. Getting to the parking lot and its packed already. so I park next to Edward Cullen's shinny new volvo. I get out of the truck and look up to see Edward and his family looking at me.

So I go over to say hey. " Hey Guys how are you?"

" Hello Bella. we're good thank you how are you?"

" Im good thanks Edward. So we better get to class or we're going to be late."

" Yeah lets go. See you guys at lunch." With that and totally unexpected Edward grabs hold of my hand and starts walking to class with me. This feels really right like its meant to be. But Im unsure of why he did this I only met him yesterday but I do like him this much is true.

" Bella I know that me holding your hand is completely unexpected but to be honest with you it was kinda a spontanous decision for me. I saw that you were about to walk away and I didnt want you to go with out me so I grabbed your hand."

" Okay Im not really sure what you want me to say to that. I mean do you like me?"

Not point beating round the bush right lets hatch this out right not because the only member of his family that doesnt like me is Rosalie but I havent had chance to get to really speak to her other then a hello nice to meet you.

" Yes I do like you more then I've liked anyone in my entire life."

" Well thats good isint? "

" I think it is. So would you like to go to a movie with me tonight and maybe we can talk about this some more where there is no eavesdropping around and people listening in."

" Thats sounds great Edward thank you."

We had just got to class so we both took our seats and listened to what Mr Mason had to say. To say this lesson was boring would be an understatement but for me it was because I was in a more advanced class in Pheonix and I've already done most of what there doing now. So I knew all the answer's.

By the time the lesson finished everybody was whispering about me being a nerd so I just let it go. So what, who cares what they think about me.

Edward was in all my morning classes and my first class after lunch so he walked with me to our next class and thats how the morning progressed. It was finally time for lunch and I was starved. So I grabbed a huge lunch and went and took my seat next to Edward who was not eating much of anything, in fact none of his family were eating much of anything. But I choose to put that to the back of my mind until later.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and our final hours of the day. The rest of the day dragged by slowley and by the time I got to my truck it was raining and I really didnt feel like going to watch a movie now because of this damn weather I really dont like the rain, its slippery, went and cold.

So I though that I would suggest to Edward that he come to mine and watch a movie. I saw him and his family walking to the cars not to far from me.

" Hey Edward I really dont feel like going to the movies now but why dont you come to mine and we can watch a movie there."

" Okay Bella if thats how you feel thats fine. I would love to come to yours."

" Okay well why dont you let Alice drive your car home and you can come with me."

" Okay Bella." So he gave Alice his keys and came to get into the truck. Surpriseingley he didnt say anything about my driving which normally anybody would say something about my driving as Im a very careful driver. I go slow and at the speed limit.

Edward's POV,

I can't believe Bella asked me to her's I really do like her, she is so unbelieveable she is completley different to any other girl at this school, she doesnt conform to what sociaty says is right, she has her own style and sense of what is right.

I never thought that when we came to the tiny town of Forks that I would end up meeting someone that means so much to me. I hope that she feels the same about me though I think Im going to speak to her tonight about it.

I was taken out of my thoughts by Bella talking to me. " So Edward what kind of music are you interested in? In fact what is in your sterio at home right now?"

" That would be Linkin Park. I love Linkin Park, Green Day and I do like a few others to. What about you?"

She looked at me with a smile and then switched on her sterio and Linkin Park's Numb came playing through the speakers. " Does that answer your question?"

" Whats your favorite colour?"

" Well its different with my moods, One day it can be Black, Red, Then brown, but right now its gold. What about you?"

" My chocolate brown."

" How long have you and your family lived here?"

" We've been here for about 2 years now."

She went to ask me another question but she pulled up to her house.

Next Chapter will be the special conversation. any ideas? Suggestions? then dont hesitate to message me


	3. FOOL AGAIN?

Chapter 3,

Edward's POV,

She got out of the truck so I followed her, she went straight into the kitchen and started preparing some food. " Are you hungry?"

"Urm no thanks Bella."

She made herself some sort of weird human food that I really dont know the name of. She sat down and ate it then told me to follow her to the living room.

" So what movie should we watch?" I looked over to her and saw her bending down with her ass in the air I couldnt help but stare at her. " I really dont mind whatever your interested in"

" Okay well my dad has The possesion how bout we watch that?" (not a real film)

I had heard of that from the minds of other's it was supposed to be really good. " Yeah sounds good."

She put it on then came and sat with me on the coach. I sat back and pulled her close to me, I dont know why I did but it just felt natural i was starting to think that maybe just maybe Isabella Swan was my mate. In a humans life they search there whole life's for that one person they connect to on a whole other level then they do with everyone else.

Humans can look for there whole life for that one person but may never find them, Vampire's are guranteed to meet there mates because of course they have the whole of eternity to look. Finding your mate is more instictual then anything about being a vampire, your world suddenly shifts and that one person becomes the most important person in your life.

They come before anyone even your family. You will go to the ends of the earth for that one person. I dont know whether Bella is mine but the way I am with her makes me think that maybe she is. Everything I was doing and the way I was acting it was all instinct.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Bella snuggling closer to me so I looked down to her and put my arm round her tighter making sure she knew that I had hold of her.

" Edward can I ask you a question?" I looked down and saw that she was looking at me with a soft smile on her face.

" Of course you can, whats bothering you?"

" Well, I know its early but what are we?"

" What do you mean?"

" Well I know that I meant you like two days ago but I know that I like you alot and thats never happend to me before, Yes Ive had boyfriends but none of them that Ive liked as much and as qucik as I do you. So my question is how do you feel about me?"

Okay now I could see what she was asking me humans can be so annoyingly weird sometimes. But do I like her? Yes of course I do. Is it wise to start a relationship with her? No I cant bring her into my world its just not right. She belongs in her own world to become happy and have a family grow old and live happy.

So I have two options, say yes Bella I like you I want to be with you. Or say Im sorry but I only see you as a friend but not even that, and just leave.

" Bella Im sorry but I dont think its a good idea for us to be together. I dont like you as a friend or as anything more then that. "

I saw the tears about to fall and wanted with everything in me to wipe them away. But I couldnt because then she would know that I was lying about not liking her.

" OKay I think I kinda saw that coming to be honest. How can I think a guy like you would like a girl like me. plain, simple, boring and theres nothing remotely beautiful about me. So yeah I kinda saw that coming. But thanks for you know coming and watching a movie with me."

I cant believe she just said that about herself, not beautiful she is the most beautiful person I ever met but I cant tell her that because she just does not belong in my world. I have to leave now before anything else happens and I say somethng that I really shouldnt say and confuse this whole situation.

" Bella Im sorry but I have to go."

She looked up at me and I could see the tears falling down her face. " Okay do you want me to give you a lift?"

"No thats okay Ive just texted Emmitt and asked him to come and get me." With that I left and ran straight home, I felt so guilty about this whole situation I really have fucked this up. I got home and saw that everyone was in the living room watching a movie. Alice saw me come in first.

" Hey Edward do you want to come and join us?"

" No thanks Alice Im just going to go to my room for a bit." Jasper must have sensed what I was feeling because he looked at me with a raised eyebrow in question, I just shock my head and discreetly nodded my head to everybody in, indication that I didnt want to say anything infront of the whole family.

He nodded is head in accpectance and I just went to my room.

Bella's POV,

I cant believe what an idiot I have been thinking that a guy like him could like somebody like me. What a freak. I have to go to school and face him tomorrow how the hell is this going to work? What put that thought into my head of him even liking me come on. I only met him two days ago.

Great I have made a fool out of myself. And I really do like him to. More then Ive liked anyone ever. Im not innocent Ive had boyfriends before none of them that I have actually liked just been with for the sake of having a boyfriend and of course doing the big deed.

Maybe he thinks Im fat, maybe Im not good enough for him. God I can have so much going through my mind and Im never going to find out why he actually doesnt like me. God why do guys have to be so confusing.

As I was going over all this in my head my dad turned up and stomped his way into the house sighing heavy when he hung his gun belt onto the coat rack.

" Bells you here?" I rolled my eyes yes like I have some where else to be right? Nobody in this town actually knew me or will actually take the time to get to know because Im the chef's daughter and their scared of upsetting him.

" Yeah dad. Im in the living room."

" Whats for dinner?"

" I havent actually done anything tonight, Im not hungry. Why dont you just order a pizza for yourself or something. Im tired so Im gonna go up to bed."

" Okay Bells if your sure."

" Yeah Im sure."

I got up turned the movie off and switched it over to the game then walked upstairs just thinking to myself.

I got ready for bed in a daze brushed my teeth, then just layed in bed. I was so restless that I couldnt get comfortable so I tossed and turned all night.

By three o-clock I was so tired and grumpy I just wanted the world to swollow me whole.

I dozed off five minutes before my alarm went off, I picked up the annoying stupid thing and threw it against the wall, smashing it into a thousand pieces. Then thinking to myself that I would have to make a trip to Port Angles to grab another one before school tomorrow. Or Ill be running late which right now seemed like a good idea but the wraith of my father and the mood Im in not so much.

Great Im going to have a wonderful day at school Im tired, PMSing and I really do not want to see Edward fucking Cullen or his stupid smiling family who think that everything is damn well perfect.

I stomped my way downstairs skipped breakfast, stomped my way to the truck slamed the door, revved it up and drove off to school.

Once there I saw that stupid shinning Volvo with the stupid perfect Cullens standing there smiling stupid bastards I bet everythings perfect when you have money and fast shinny cars.

I parked up and looked over to them again and saw the little pixie girl Alice waving at me. I just looked away, I really cant be bothered with there crap today.

I got out of the truck locked it up and trudged my way through the crowded parking lot into my first class whick thankfully no other Cullens were in so I wouldnt be seeing any of them until second peroid.

Edwards POV,

We were just getting out of the car when I heard Bella's truck coming around the corner. I automaticaly looked over to the truck and saw that she didnt look herself today, she looked tired and like she had been crying.

I saw Alice waving at her but she just turned away and ignored her. I could see the hurt on Alices face we all went over to her.

" I wonder why she didnt wave back I know she saw me. She supposed to like me after your movie night last night she supposed to be happy. Unless..." She left that open and in the air, she looked at me and in turn so did everyone else.

" WHAT DID YOU DO EDWARD CULLEN?" Great she's mad. Just what we all need. Jasper went over to her and placed a calming hand on her arm which she shock off. " No Jasper he did something to upset her I can tell. what did you feel from her?"

We all looked at Jasper expectantly. " Urm well there were alot of emotions. Anger, Depression, Sadness, Self loathing, unworthyness, every emotion she had was negative not one was happy."

They all looked back to me. " See thats how I know you did something. And I will get it out of you Edward Cullen or so help me god I will go to Carlisle and Esme."

I nodded and walked into the building to my first class. The day went passed slow, Bella kept herself to herself never speaking to anyone even when they were asking her a direct question, she never ate at lunch she never even looked my way in biology.

By the time the last bell rang I was so angry at myself I just wanted to go home and hunt to take some anger out on something that can handle it. I cant believe I had something like that to Bella and now she wont even speak to me. I didnt want this not for me anyway I wanted to be with her but I cant do that to her, I cant let her ruin her life and give up her family for me. I know she will have to give up everything and everyone to be with me and she doesnt even realize how dangerous I am.

I ran right into the house past a stunned Carlisle and Esme and into the back to run into the forest to hunt.

Bella's POV,

I cant believe how shit my day was today. I ignored everyone even the teachers, I never spoke if I was asked a question I didnt even acknowlgde Edward in Biology.

I didnt make dinner, because I didnt want to eat anything, so I went straight to my room and sat there staring out of the window, tomorrow is saturday and I have nothing to do, maybe Ill go and see Jacob at the rez.


	4. MAKING NEW FRIENDS IN THE MAJOR

Chapter 4, Three days after Bella and Edwards conversation.

Alice's POV,

Its been three days since Bella spoke to anyone at school, I was starting to get worried because when I saw her this morning leaving her house on her way to school she looked tired and forlorn.

I know Edward said something to her but I dont know what because he wont speak to me and Bella is not speaking to anyone even her dad is starting to worry.

I look over to Edward who hasnt been himself for the past couple of days either. I speak to him in his mind. _Edward I know you said something to her. none of us can help you if you dont tell us what you did._

He just shock his head and carried on into school.

I looked over to see Bella coming into the parking lot she looked a bit happier today. " Jasper, can you still feel her emotions? "

" Yes I can why?"

" What about Edward?"

" His emotions are all over the place from confusion, to anger to guilt he cant seem to settle on one emotion."

" Do me a favour Jazz keep a eye on Bella's emotions and tell me what you feel from her or if any changes occur."

" Okay. But what is all this about Alice? So Edward and Bella arent together maybe your vision was wrong, its been wrong before."

" Maybe but I dont think thats it. And no this is not me wanting to be wrong. This is just me having a feeling that there is something more going on."

" Okay Alice."

With that I just carried on into school.

Jaspers POV,

Bella's emotions are so strong that whenever I am near her I have to try and take her emotions away from me. I think that Alice is right Edward's emotions are strong to strong since he left Bellas house the other night. He came home with so much Greive and guilt it almost floored me. He must of done something to her.

I know his prude ness he done something to ruin both of their happiness but knowing him he walked away from the best thing that could of ever happened to him. Stupid dick.

I was taken out of my thoughts by my phone ringing, I looked down at the caller I,d and saw that it was my brother Peter so I answered it.

" Hey Brother what can I do for you?"

" Hello major its been a long time."

" It has. Hows char?" He suddenly went all quiet on me and that is not like him at all.

" Char left me Jazz. Gone up and left. Said she didnt love me anymore and that she knew her real mate was still out there and she always knew that we were never mated."

" Peter I am so sorry brother when did this happen?"

" About two weeks ago. Before you go on your high horse and ask why I didnt phone then its because I was still in shock."

" Okay where are you? What are you doing now?"

" I was wondering whether I could come for a visit?"

" Of course you can. Your always welcome."

" Thanks Jazz. So I'll leave tonight and be there tomorrow."

" Okay I'll see you then."

" Bye,"

With that he hung up. I cant believe Char left him, I mean I always knew they werent mated because he could never mark her and thats instinct when you find your mate, you cant help but to mark them and show everybody that they belong to you and you belong to them.

I knew Alice was not my mate even though we were together for a long time we were never mated we were just companuions. She was and still can be my best friend when she's not telling me what clothes to wear and how to talk.

I saw Bella getting out of her truck looking tired. I decided that I was going to take action on this and went over to her.

" Hello Bella. How are you?"

I think I scared her because she jumped a little then looked at me. And gave a little smile. " Hello Jasper. Im okay thank you. How are you?"

" Im okay thanks Bella. You can tell me to shut up and mind my own bussines but Ive noticed that you and Edward seem to be avoiding each other is there a reason for that?"

Her face went from calm to angery in the space of 3.1 seconds.

" What you mean he hasnt told any of you what he said to me? How he told me he wanted nothing to do with me. I dont get it I really dont becuase he was the one that asked me out then when I stupidly told him that I liked him. Maybe I missed read the signals or maybe he just doesnt like me it that way or maybe he does and his hiding some big secret about himself that he is ashamed of and thinks I wont like him after I know but if all this was a factor why the fuck did he even bother to ask me out if the first place?"

She asked me but I couldnt answer I was still realing from the fact that she had mentioned a secret regarding himself. Did she have an idea that we were all hiding something about ourselfs? Did she have an idea what our secret was?

" Bella I think you need to talk to him about all this. Its tru my brother is a dumbass and makes decsions for other people that he really shouldnt, I still think you should talk to him about this."

" Thats the thing Jasper I dont see the point cause clearly when his made up his mind its set, and nothing I say or do is going to change that. The thing that gets me the most is I really wanted to get to know all of you, you all seemed so nice and friendly and you didn shy away from me because of who my dad is. But now Ill never get the oppotunity to be friends with any of you."

I was shocked she still wants to be friends then Ill start by being her friend.

" Bella there is nothing stopping you and me from becoming friends if you want?"

She gave me the biggest smile I have ever seen. " Thanks Jazz I'd really like that."

" What did you just call me?"

" I said Jazz is there a problem?"

" No of course not I like it."

" Good."

The second bell rang notifying people that they should actually be in class, so me and Bella both said our goodbyes and left to go to class. I told her I'd meet her at the caferteria for lunch she agreed. Man Edwards going to be so pissed but I dont care I cant believe that dumb shit told her he didnt like her or have any feelings for her what so ever. Im going to kick his ass at home tonight.

Bellas POV,

I cant believe he told me all the shit and never even told his family how he treated me. I wonder how many other girls he had treated this way, is this why Jessica didnt like him? Jasper wants to be friend though so that must mean something.

Like I must be a nice person.

I got into my class before lunch and noticed Edward sitting at my table. If he thinks for one minute I am going to sit near him, he has another thing coming I mean come on.

I tell you what though, there is deffinately something different about the junior Cullens that had me wondering what the other Cullens were like.

There skin is ice cold and I've only ever came across skin that cold before once before, my brother James after he went missing then came back had skin that cold. And so does his friend Laurent. But there Vampire's and when James first came back he wasnt as used to human blood as Laurent was and accidently bit me, thank god Laurent was there to pull him off me and talk him doen from his inner demon.

When he saw me laying on the floor he begged Laurent to do something that he didnt want me to change because I was to young. Laurent had to do something I will always admire him for, he sucked the venom out of my system but the venom had already scarred my arm and I'd have a perminte reminder of the night, but so does James because when ever I see him, he always looks at my wrist.

I havent seen James in a few weeks becuase he said that he didnt want the Volturi to know about me, so he can only see me when he can. But he calls alot, He knows I've moved to Forks with Charlie. Charlie isnt James's dad, my mum Renee cheated on Charlie just after they got together but my dad forgave her because she was honest about it.

He bought James up like his own son.

I was bought out of my thoughts by the lunch bell ringing I looked over to the door and saw Jasper waiting for me. I gathered up my stuff and went over to him, He smiled at me and lead me to the lunch room.

" Thanks Jasper."

" Thats okay. So how was your morning?"

" Well its was okay until I saw your stalker brother watching me in everyone of my classes. Have to say that was kinda freaky."

" Yeah I bet. I'll have a word with him if you want?"

" Yeah that be great thanks."

we grabbed some food he paid and lead me over to the table where all of the Cullens were currently sitting. They all looked at us shock all over there faces Alice was the first to recover.

" Hello Bella how are you?"

" Im fine thanks. I want to say sorry to you Alice for ignoring you the other day, I wasnt feeling myself had some asswhole tell me he didnt like me after asking me out which totally confused the fuck outta me."

I pointdly looked at Edward when I said that and saw him look at the ground. Jasper chuckled next to me and Emmitt smiled.

" Thats okay."

" So Bella, what made you sit with us today? not that Im not happy your here of course."

" Of course Emmitt. Well you see Jasper came over to me this morning asking me to be his friend, and who was I to refuse him and his southern gentlemen ways?" I look over to Jasper who had an amused smirk on his face and winked at him.

" Very true. So what are you doing after school wanna come over and watch a movie with us?"

Aww Emmitt wants to be friends to maybe Edward was just the asswhole and his family were really nice.

" Thanks for the offer Em but I have to go over to La Push and help a friend out with his car."

" What? You help with cars?"

" Yes I can rebuild them to. What is that such a surprise that a female can do that?"

" No of course not."

" Good. How bout I come over tomorrow?"

" Yeah okay that sounds good. I can kick your ass on the X box"

" Hahaha yeah thats what you think."

Before he could say anything back the bell rang and I left making my way to my first class after lunch. The day pretty much dragged by after that, but as soon as the bell rang signalling the end of school I rushed out of the school and into my truck toget to Jacobs to help him.

On my way there my phone rang, I looked down at it and saw that James was ringing me.

" Hey Big Brother."

" Hey baby sis. How are you? Hows Forks?"

" Im okay, Forks is boring James there is nothing to do here."

" Aww really? Maybe me and Laurent wont bother coming to see you then if its really that boring."

" What no way Jose you have to come and see me I havent seen you in so long. James I miss you."

" I miss you to baby sis, We will be there in two days okay. were running and swimming from England."

" Okay see you real soon James."

" Okay Bye baby sis."

With that he hung up and thats when I noticed I was at the Blacks house and Jake was waiting outside the front door for me.


	5. THE TRUTH IS OUT

Chapter 5,

Jasper's POV,

After speaking to Bella today at school I decicded that it would be a good idea for the whole family to sit down and speak with Edward, he clearly said something to upset Bella and I wanna what he said because Bella seems like a lovely person and somebody I wanna get to know.

I also have to tell everyone that Peter is coming for a visit. I get back from my after school hunt to see everyone waiting for me in the dinning room so I look over to Alice with and eyebrow raised, " What I had a vision that you wanted to speak to the whole family so I got them all here ready for you."

" Thank you Alice."

" No problem Jasper,"

I looked around the table to see everyone and they all looked so confused you see normally I dont call family meetings because I still dont class myself as part of this family per say becasue I am a tradional Vampire who still thinks of us as a coven, I was bought out of my thoughts by Carlisle coughing.

" Right sorry. Okay the reason I called this meeting is because I want Edward to tell us exactly what he said to Bella the other nigth, Because what ever it was has truely upset her."

Edward looked furious that I had bought that issue up, he glared at me and thought he was scary dumbshit.

" Edward stop it you really aint scary like that. Just tell us because when I spoke to her today all she wanted was toget to know us and be friends. She thought she had done something wrong. Just tell us what happened."

He looked around the table eyes landing on Rosalie proberly looking for some support.

" Edward if your looking for me to stick up for you its not going to happen the girl knew you for all of 4 seconds and you upset her in my book thats wrong. Just tell us what you said to her you dumb fuck and all this will go away."

" Fine. I'll you. She told me she liked me and asked if I feel the same, just when I was going to answer yes I do feel the same something told me to say no. Look she's human she cant be in our world its not right. I cant put her in danger so I made a decision okay."

I looked at him like he was a crazy nut job.

" Are you series? you made a decision about somebodys life? You cant do that Edward, she's not a puppet on a string she has a choice in how her life goes. Well you just going to have to get used to her being around Edward, she's my friend and I happen to like her."

" With your control Jasper she'll be dead within the week."

Fury serged up inside me red hot anger. How dare he my control is fucking fine always has been stupid prick just becuase all my so called slip ups that havent even been mine but his fucking twat.

" My control is fine Edward and you know damn well how fine mine is which is why you have blamed all your slip ups on me and some how got Alice to work with you. But not this time Eddie nope, not taking the blame for your shit no more."

Everybody looked over to Edward and Alice with anger on there faces, Edward didnt look like he cared all that much and Alice had a guilty expression on her face. Carlisle was the first to speak.

" Edward, Alice is this true?"

Edward looked to Carlisle and just sat there leaving Alice to answer.

" Yes Carlisle its true, Every slip up that Jasper has been blamed for was actually Edward."

" Why did you cover for him Alice? Why not tell us the truth?"

" Because Im Edwards mate! Although he wont accept me as his mate he still gets me to do these things by saying that as his mate I have to protect him, Im sorry Carlisle, Jasper.,"

I looked over to Edward wanting to punch his pretty little face in I got so close when I was stopped by Carlisle.

" Edward if Alice is your mate do you realize that you are destroying her by not accpeting her as your mate?"

" Yes Carlisle I do But I do not see your point"

" Edward I dont know what has happened to you but you need to change your ways"

This was stupid and I was getting angryer by the second, so I interrupted Carlisle.

" Im sorry Carlisle but this is making me angry so I have to leave but before I do just to let you all know that Peter is coming for a visit he will be here tomorrow."

Then I just left.


	6. HELLO BROTHER

Chapter 6,

Bella's POV,

I was laying in bed after an uneventful evening at Jacobs thinking about Jasper and being his friend. I'm beginning to think that maybe there is something wrong with Edward, maybe his gone completely insane. Or maybe his just plan rude but thats kinda hard to beileve considering that I've meet his siblings and none of them not even Rosalie seem as rude as he did.

I mean if you dont like me then thats fine thats your perogative, but why would you ask me out if you didnt like me? I didnt ask him, he asked me. I was taken out of my thoughts by a little whinning noise coming from over by my window. I got out of bed to go take a look and saw Jasper on the ground by my window on his knee's like his in pain, so I rush downstairs to see if his okay and ask why his outside my bedroom window this late at night.

" Jasper? Are you okay?" He looked up like he didnt expect me to be there.

" Bella. I'm sorry to inturrpute you. I wanted to come and see how you are?"

" I'm fine thank you Jasper. You didnt have to come all this way you could of just called me."

" Uh..Urm...well I could of but I didnt think about that"

" Okay Jasper would you like to come in?"

" Thanks Bella."

I lead him into my bedroom and told him to take a sit, so he sat in the rocking chair across from me.

" Jasper, Are you okay? Because I feel that you have something you want to tell me but your unsure of how Im going to take it."

" Wow. Your so observitant arent you?"

" I just know how to read people. If you have something to say to me then please say it."

" I spoke to Edward tonight. He told us what he said to you. I want to tell you why he said this."

" Okay."

" He got scared there are certain things about my family that you dont know about, and he got scared because if you found out our secrets then they could put you in danger."

" Jasper you dont have to hide who you are. I know you and your family are Vampire's."

He looked at me with his mouth hanging open.

" Urm...UH...Bella, How do you know about Vampire's?"

" Because my brother James is a vampire, he has been for the last 10 years. Ive known about your kind for some time. And I knew what you and your family were when I first met you."

" But Bella you knowing about us is dangerous if the Volturi found out then they would kill you or change you."

" Oh you mean Marcus, Aro and Caius?"

" You know about the Volturi? But, how?"

" James took me to them last year, they know Im human, they know I know. But they made a deal with James that I would get to live untill my 18 birthday then it would be his responsibilty to change me. Because the Volturi have met me and said they like me, they have also said that I am protected by them so if any of there kind try to harm or eat me then they would deal with them."

" Okay. Wow this is alot of information to deal with, I came here to check on you, and find out that you knew about us all along. I have got to talk to Carlisle about this."

" Okay but Jasper you dont have to worry your secret is safe with me."

" Okay, Oh and Edward got pissed at you cause he cant read your mind."

I Just smirked at that because I knew this all along Aro told me when I met him that I am a Physical and Mental shield.

" Well that would be because I am a Shield."

" Right okay. I really have to go I have alot to tell Carlisle. come round after school please Carlisle will want to meet you."

" OKay Jazz I'll come round."

Then he left me to my thoughts. I have to phone James and tell him. He answered on the first ring.

" Hey Baby sis, whats up?"

" James I think Ive done something stupid."

" What is it?"

" There are Vampire's here in Forks and Ive told them I know what they are and how I know what they are. Did I do wrong?"

" Me and Laurent will be there within 10 minutes just stay in your room."

" OKay Big Brother."

I put the phone down and went over to my window for some air. I then saw James and Laurent coming into view.

James saw me first looked up and smiled, I didnt even give Laurent a chance to look up at me I was down the stairs and in James's arms and crying before even I knew it.

" Shhh, baby sis were here now."

" James Ive missed you so much."

" Me to. Now where do these other vampire's live?"

" Im sure you can sniff them out brother."

He laughed at that comment. " Im sure I could baby sis."

" Why do you wanna know where they live?"

" Because I want to meet them to see if there okay and your not in danger."

" OKay well once you've done that come back to me please."

" Will do."

Him and Laurent left with that.

James POV,

I left Bella in her bedroom to go and see these other vampires bracing myself if these vampire's even think about hurting my sister I will kick there arse and so will the volturi that much I know.

I caught there scent striaght away and found them outside there house, waiting for us they all looked so volitile.

" Hello, Im James and this is Laurent. I hear you have met my sister Bella."

One of them stepped forward and when I got a good look at him he was covered in scars.

" Hello Im Jasper and this is my family, Carlisle, Edward, Alice,Esme, Emmitt and Rosalie. How can we help you?"

" None of you have to fear me, I am here to make sure my baby sis is safe thats all."

" Okay we have met Bella and she is my friend I would never dream of hurting her."

" Thats good then. All I ask is that you keep and eye on her for me she is prone to accidents and I cant always be here for her. I work for the Volturi so my time is limited."

" Of course James I will take great care of her for you."

" Thank you Major Jasper Whitlock." He looked shocked that I knew his name. I just smiled at him and left.

All through that Laurent had been quite he has a gift he can read minds like Aro his power is powerful he can read everythought anyone has ever had. I looked over to him and see his teeth clenched.

" Laurent you okay?"

" No James that Edward dude he likes her blood it seems that he isnt telling his family that Bellsy is his Singer, he is finding hard to resist her blood but his mind is telling him that her blood belongs to him."

" I think we should call the kings and ask for some leave I am not leaving her with them alone me and Laurent will be here to protect her at all costs. If that little shit thinks he can have my little sister he has another thing coming. I know she has a mate out there Marcus has seen it and it coming to the time when she will meet him and when he see;s her Edward better watch his back becuase I will help rip him apart and burn the pieces ."

" I agree."

So we stopped running and Laurent rang the kings.


	7. THE KINGS

Chapter 7,

Laurent's POV,

We have just left the vampire's home its weird saying that, but we did when I told James what I heard from that Edward dude. How dare her think about my family that way. Stupid prick had no idea who he was messing with or how much protection my little bellsy had. There was me, James, Aro, Marcus, Cauis, all of the Volturi, Not fogetting my old friend Garrett and of course she has Stephen and Vladimir, who of course owe her becasue she saved them from being killed by the Volturi and made them all become friends.

She is a special girl she really is. I was running with James on our way back to Bella's when I dialed Aro's personal line but got no answer, I tried Cauis because everyone knows you do not bother Marcus during the evening. Cauis answered on the second ring.

" Laurent how may I help?"

" Cauis we have a little situation. You of course know that Bella has moved to Forks to live with her dad, Well she phoned us today saying that she had bumped into a vampire family living here me and James ran here to find out what was going on we found the other vampire's and they are living here perminately as a family coexisting with humans. One Vampire stepped forward he had lots of bite scars on him, so Im assuming he was apart of the southern wars. He said his name is Jasper and introduced his family, Carlisle, Emse, Alice, Rosalie, Emmitt and Edward. I read all there minds to make sure that they were all being truthful with what they were saying. And they were all of them expect Edward. Im afraid to say my lord his thought's were less then inperfect towards here. He hasnt told his family that Bella is his singer, he wants her blood, he thinks that she is his. We ask your permission to stay here with Bella until we can change her in a couple of months?"

" I have heard of this coven, yes I say coven because they are no family Laurent, they know nothing of being true vampire's. They are known as the Cullens and they are vegatarian vampires, Carlisle lived with us for a few decades when he was changed. Edward if you ask me was changed to early in his life he will forever be seventeen, so he may well be very confused as to what he is feeling but none the less we have sworn to protect Isabella, and I know for a fact that Marcus would kick my ass if I do not tell him about this and help you keep her safe. I grant you your wish but I will also send Jane, Alec, Demetri and felix to help aid you both. And in three days after this perthetic meeting Aro has planned we will join you all for a visit to Isabella it has been along time since I have seen her. I miss her beautiful blush, and her perfect body."

" Very well my lord. We will see you soon."

I then hung up the phone, I looked over to James and saw him looking at me with a smirk on his face.

" This Edward is not going to know what hit him if he even things about hurting her. And I have to say hearing Cauis talk about my little sister that way was just wrong. I cant believe she even slept with him and told me about it."

" I know James but at the time he made her happy, so it was worth seeing her smile."

He nodded his head and we both carried on running to Bella's room, when we got there we saw she had fallen asleep on the rocking chair looking out of the window waiting for us. We both smiled and looked at each other. We jumped up to the window and through.

James went straight to Bella to pick her up.

James POV,

I picked Bella up and carried her to the bed I layed her down chently but not even because she opend her eyes and smiled at me, she patted the bed next to her so I sat down and she crawled over to me and snuggled close to me, she looked over to Laurent who had a soft smile on his face, and she patted the other side of the bed.

" Come on Laurent your my brother aswell and Ive missed you both I need you both next to me so I know your really here."

He joined us on the bed and held her hand, I could smell the salt of her tears and knew she was crying happy tears to have us both here.

" James?"

" Hmmmm?"

" What did you do to the Cullens?"

" Nothing sweetheart we just talked I wanted to know who they were and what they wanted with my little sister cant have you getting hurt now can we?"

" Jasper would never hurt me James I know that much because I feel like I can trust him. Edward on the other hand I thought I liked him but when he came round and spoke to me the way he did Im not to sure anymore, He seems like I dont know how to put it into words. I just dont feel safe with him."

" Well you dont have to be on your own with him Bellsy ever okay."

" Thanks brother bear."

She yawned so softly that I knew she was just hanging on to see us but she needed to rest so I leaned down kissed her forehead softly, " Bells go to sleep your tired and we will be here in the morning."

" Promise?"

" Promise sweetheart."

" Goodnight"

She drifted off to sleep after that with a tight crip on my jackect sleeve and I saw she had one on Laurents as well.

She was always so loving to me and Laurent I will always remember going back to her after my change and seeing her so depressed because she thought I was dead, it was heartbraking to see. I had such an easy relationship with her as her big brother she would always ask me for advice, come to me when she needed help and it was great. We both knew mum was not an ideal mum and she wanted her freedom, so we gave it to her and let her live so I took over looking after Bella. I was walking home from football trainning one night when a woman with fire red hair came out of no where she pounced on me and said that I was from now on always heres.

I didnt know what she meant at the time until I awoke from my change and she told me I would be her mate, I laughed in her face and said she could go jump into a fire because she was so not getting her way with me. I told her that I wanted to go back to my family that they needed me.

She laughed in my face and said the minute I go back there I will kill all of them and something told me she was right, so I stayed with her for a year until I got my thrist under control. I choose to go back and glad I did.

Bella was a mess, bags under her eyes, she was so thin that I thought one simple move would brake her bones, her eyes that once had life in them were now dead there was no sparkle to them no life in her body at all, she looked like she was just living.

I waited in the bushed until mum left for work and went into the house Bella was sitting on her bed just staring at nothing.

_Flashback_

"Bella?"

" James? No your not real, your dead, I have to stop talking to you like your here, I wish you were I miss you so much."

I walked over to her and grabbed her hands, she looked into my face and flinched back at the sight of me which hurt me but I just continued on to talk to her.

" Bella, Its me, Im real. Im here I promise you."

She looked at me, took one of her hand and put it onto my face, " James? your here? But...But why are you eyes so red? Where have you been?"

" Ill get to that Bella, Why have you not been eating? Look at yourself Bella, Your to thin, you need to look after your self."

" James you were gone I didnt want to live without my brother,"

" Dont ever say that you hear me? Bella Im here and real but Im not the person you used to know. Im different now, Im a vampire."

" Vampire? James be series"

" I am why do you think I have red eyes? This means I eat from humans, humans are my food sauce."

" Does that mean you want to kill me?"

" What no Bella I would never hurt you. you mean the world to me. Please Im here now Im safe and you have to make your self better for me."

" Okay James I will."

" Promise me Bella."

" I Promise James."

I nodded my head and layed down with her and she fell asleep instantly.

_End flashback_

I cant believe that I have her in my life still after all that time. Victoria my maker is still out there somewhere proberly still looking for me, I went to the volturi and asked Marcus if she was my real soul mate he said no.

I've been running away from Victoria since I found out, I hope she doesnt find me when I around Bella because she will use her to get to me. I just have to keep my guard up and make sure she is nowhere near Bella at all times.

God the amount of trouble this little girl can get into just by being her, she is so accident prone but Im glad Im here to protect her.

I cant control what is going to happen or what may happen but I can be here to protect her and teach her.


	8. SOMETHING NEW

Chapter 8,

Jasper's POV,

After visiting Bella to make sure she was okay I went for a hunt to get rid of some of my frustrations, I cant believe Carlisle puts up with that self rightoues jackass. I cant believe him and Alice are mates and his refusing her, the little shit is going to distroy her. You see when a vampire finds there mate whether they are another vampire or human there whole world shifts and they become the centre of your univirse.

Edward refusing Alice is going to kill her and I wont allow him to put her through anymore pain. I know that he is hiding something else but am unsure of what it is.

I changed my thoughts as I got closer to the house so Edward couldnt hear what I was thinking. But I did feel alot of fear coming from Alice, so when I got into the house I went straight to her,

" Alice? what is it?"

" Vampires are coming two male, I cant see what they want or the outcome and that has never happened before. I think we should all gather outside on the porch now."

So we did, we all stood there like we were united going against some unknown threat. We saw them coming there was one white male who looked to be in his early twenties when he was changed. The other one was an african male who looked to be in his early thirties. They came to a stop about three feet away from us.

The young male stepped forward first.

" Hello, Im James and this is Laurent. I hear you have met my sister Bella."

Bella must have called them, I saw that nobody was going to take a step and talk so I took it upon myself to be friendly. I saw that James got a good look at my scars.

" Hello Im Jasper and this is my family, Carlisle, Edward, Alice,Esme, Emmitt and Rosalie. How can we help you?"

" None of you have to fear me, I am here to make sure my baby sis is safe thats all."

" Okay we have met Bella and she is my friend I would never dream of hurting her."

" Thats good then. All I ask is that you keep and eye on her for me she is prone to accidents and I cant always be here for her. I work for the Volturi so my time is limited."

" Of course James I will take great care of her for you."

" Thank you Major Jasper Whitlock."

Im sure I had a shocked looked on my face not many people knew about my past I wonder how he did. I have had no contact with that part of my life for over 100 years.

I looked to my family and they looked just as shocked as me. Carlisle was the first to recover from his shock.

" Jasper do you know them?"

" No I dont, but they know me some how, which I am unsure of."

" I think you have some explaining to do Jasper on how Bella knows about vampire's."

I forgot to tell them about my conversation with Bella on how she knew about us, But that was partly cause I was keeping my thoughts away from a certain prude who is now giving me the evil eye.

" Yeah I think maybe we should all go and take a sit in the living room so we can talk."

I followed them in and was getting ready to talk when my phone started ringing, I looked down at the caller I'd and saw that it was Bella calling me, so me thinking that something was wrong I answered on the second ring.

" Hey Bella, is something wrong? are you okay?"

" Im fine Jazz, I just have to ask a really big favour thats all."

" Okay Bella whats the problem?"

" Urm Jazz, is your family there, I mean like can they hear me?" I looked to my family who looked very confused.

" Yeah they are. why?"

" Because that conversation we had the other night could you not tell your family please?"

" Why?"

" Because I dont know them at all Jazz and not only that but I dont trust any of them cause I dont know them and I really dont want Edward to know anything about me so he could use it against me to bribe me into being with him cause his deluded himself into thinking that because my blood sings to him that I belong to him."

What the fuck! I look over to my family and they seem just as confused as me all expect Edward who looks absolutely furous.

" Bella how do you know that? How do you know what your talking about?"

" I have a gift I told you that, so does some one else and they read it from his thoughts. I cant be around him knowing what I do Im sorry. I still am your friend and love you as family but I cant come round to your house when Edwards there becuase Im really not comfortable with that."

" Okay Bella you know that I love you and I would never let anything happen to you. But is thats how you feel then I will accpet then and when you want to come over we will make sure Edward stays away from you."

" Okay Jazz, Listen whe your free today will you come round please and maybe bring Alice and Rosalie with you?"

I looked over to the girls and saw that they had huge smiles on there faces, and they looked over the moon, they saw me looking and questioning them with my gaze and they nodded there heads in approval.

" Okay Bella give me twenty minutes and we will be there okay."

" Okay see you soon. Oh before I go can you make arrangments for me to meet with Carlisle and Esme please?"

" Of course I'll do that now and tell you when I get there."

" OKay windows open."

With that she hung up the phone. I looked over to Carlisle who had a smile on his face.

" Well, Jasper me and Esme will be available whenever Bella is, So you ask her a day and we will arrange a meeting place."

" Okay Carlisle. Girls you ready?"

" YEP."" Both of them said in my face. We rushed to the door of the garage jumped into Rosalie's red BMW and she stomped on the gas peddle.

We were there in Ten minutes. I saw the window open and smiled at the girls who were walking towards the front door.

" Girls, this way."

They looked at me with confusion until I pointed to the window, they looked up at it and smiled then they were gone, so I joined them.

I got up there and they were already sitting on the bed with Bella laughing and joking. Bella saw me come in the window and ran at full human speed to me and hugged me so tight that I though she would brake her tiny arms.

" Hey Jazz, was my brother nice to you? He wasnt rude was he?"

" No sweetheart he wasnt he was as polite as a fly."

" Yeah dont let him hear you say that. Did he say anything else?"

" Not really just wanted to meet us and make sure we werent going to hurt you."

She took that with a small smile and a look that seemed to say we will finish this later. I just nodded my head and went and sat on the rocking chair. I watched the girls talk all afternoon about everything from clothes, shoes and to boys.

Alice bought up that we had been together at one point and Bella bought up that she wasnt inoncent either, which made us all intriged, I was bought out of listening in on the conversation to my phone ringing, I looked at the caller I'd and saw that it was Peter ringing me.

" Hey Brother how are you?"

" Jazz man Im at your house Carlisle said you were out and Edward said you were out playing with your new human pet. Whats going on?"

" Urm yeah just stay where you are and I'll come fill you in on everything okay."

" Okay brother."

I put the phone down and looked over to Bella. " Bella I have to go but I will be back okay."

" Okay Jazz I'll leave the window open."

" Okay sweetheart." I went over and kissed her forehead and then left to go see my venom brother.


	9. KAROKE

Chapter 9,

Bella's POV,

Jasper left me with Rosalie and Alice and said he would be back later to check on me. I told Jasper about me being Edward's singer which shocked the hell outta him and he promised that he wouldnt let anything happen to me.

I was bought out of my thoughts by Rosalie. " Hey Bella me and Alice have to go hunting we're see you later okay."

" Okay guys no worries."

They left and James turned up with a flyer in his hand.

" Hey brother dearest what is that?"

He looked in his hand and smirked at me.

" Well baby sis this is a flyer for a karoke night at the club in Port Angles, Me and Laurent know how much you love karoke so we are going tonight and you are going to sing we can ask the Cullens if they want to come."

" Okay I'll come but what are you hiding from me?"

" Now why would you assume Im hiding something from you?"

" Because you look to happy about us going to that karoke bar with the Cullens. thats why."

" Okay I am happy but not about the Cullens I just have a surprise for you tonight thats all."

" Okay, well I'll call Jasper and ask him."

I dialed Jasper's number and he answered on the third ring.

" Hey darlin you okay?"

" yea fine, My brohter wanted to know if you and the Cullens would like to come to karoke at a bar in Port Angles tonight?"

" What all of us?"

" Yes all of you."

" Okay Oh and Bella, I can introduce you to my venom brother."

" Okay sounds fun meet us there at like 7pm."

" OKay sounds good darlin."

" Bye Jazz."

I then hung up the phone and noticed it was almost 6 so i only had a little time to get ready. I looked through my closet and found the closest thing I could. I found my jean mini skirt with the rips in and a black belly top that had rock on it. I left my hair down and put a few lose curls in it. Then put my black knee boots on with a chain going down them.

I walked down stairs and James and Laurent were waiting for me, they looked at me and nodded in approval, James grabbed my hand and we left me and him went on his ducati and Laurent ran along side us.

We got to the club and sat down, James got me a beer, Yes Im underage but James likes me to drink when his around so I dont do anything stupid.

Laurent said he had already put my name down and the songs I was singing earlier and I had no choice but to sing them. I was thankfully not the first up to sing that was James.#

He sang Justin Timberlake's Sexy Back.

I'm bringin' sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think it's special what's behind your back  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack(Take 'em to the bridge!)  
Dirty babe  
You see these shackles? Baby, I'm your slaveI'll let you whip me if I misbehaveIt's just that no one makes me feel this way(Take 'em to the chorus!)  
Come here girl(Go 'head be gone with it)Come to the back(Go 'head be gone with it)VIP!(Go 'head be gone with it)Drinks on me(Go 'head be gone with it)  
Let me see what ya twerkin' with(Go 'head be gone with it)Look at those hips(Go 'head be gone with it)You make me smile(Go 'head be gone with it)Come here child(Go 'head be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)Get your sexy on  
I'm bringin' sexy backThem motherfuckers don't know how to actGirl let me make up for the things you lack'Cause you're burnin' up, I gotta get it fast(Take 'em to the bridge!)  
Dirty babeYou see these shackles? Baby I'm your slaveI'll let you whip me if I misbehaveIt's just that no one makes me feel this way(Take 'em to the chorus!)  
Come here girl(Go 'head be gone with it)Come to the back(Go 'head be gone with it)VIP!(Go 'head be gone with it)Drinks on me(Go 'head be gone with it)  
Let me see what ya twerkin' with(Go 'head be gone with it)Look at those hips!(Go 'head be gone with it)You make me smile(Go 'head be gone with it)Come here child!(Go 'head be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)Get your sexy on  
You ready?You ready?You ready?Uh(Yes)  
I'm bringin' sexy backYou motherfuckers watch how I attackIf that's your girl, better watch your back'Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact(Take 'em to the chorus!)  
Come here girl(Go 'head be gone with it)Come to the back(Go 'head be gone with it)VIP!(Go 'head be gone with it)Drinks on me(Go 'head be gone with it)  
Let me see what ya twerkin' with(Go 'head be gone with it)Look at those hips(Go 'head be gone with it)You make me smile(Go 'head be gone with it)Come here child(Go 'head be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)Get your sexy on(Go 'head be gone with it)Get your sexy on  
You ready?(Yes)You ready?(Yes)(Yes)

Everybody clapped James was a good singer but a better dancer. When he sat down it was Laurents turn but as he got up to leave the Cullens turned up they were all there even a really hot sexyier version of Jasper.

I waved them over and they came and sat down Jasper sat near me and they all made sure that Edward was the furthest away from me. Jasper gave me a hug and kiss on the forehead.

" Hey darlin this is Peter my venom brother."

I looked over to Peter and saw him looking at me, with a smirk on his face, " Hey sweet checks nice ta meet ya gowjus."

I Blushed and said a quite hi. We then turned our attention back to Laurent.

Who had chosen a Taio curz song it was actually one of my favorites Dynamtie.

I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans  
I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands  
Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands  
Yeah, yeah'Cause it's goes on and on and onAnd it goes on and on and on  
I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying ayoGotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my lifeSaying ayoBaby, let's go  
'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all nightWe gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
'Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it upLike it's dynamite  
I came to move, move, move, move  
Get out the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew  
I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do  
Just what the [unverified] I came here to do  
Yeah, yeah  
'Cause it's goes on and on and on  
And It goes on and on and onI throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying ayoGotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying ayoBaby, let's go  
'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all nightWe gon'  
light it upLike it's dynamite  
'Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
I'm gonna take it all like  
I'm gonna be the last one standing  
I drove around like  
I'm gonna be the last one landing  
'Cause I-I-I believe it  
And I-I-I, I just want it all  
I just want it all  
I'm gonna put my hands in the airHa-hands in the air  
Put your hands in the air-air-air-air-air-air-air-air  
I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying ayoGotta let goI wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying ayoBaby, let's go  
'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all nightWe gon' light it upLike it's dynamite  
'Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twiceWe gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite

Everybody clapped and Laurent came and sat back down now its my turn to sing.


	10. KARAOKE PART 2

Chapter 10,

Peter's POV,

So we just got to the bar where we were meeting Jazz'es human friend and he told me that she was his friend not a pet and if I upset her he is going to light my ass on fire so I have to be on my best behaviour great.

We walk into the bar and Im expecting to see some butt ugly plain human with no sense but what I see is not what I expected.  
A human female with brunette hair waved us over she was beautiful, we go over and she looks at me then Jazz who kisses her on the forehead and for some reason this bothers me.

He introduces us and she looks at me and smiles her eyes hold so much, she is the most beautiful woman on the world no one can compare to this angel.

We watched the guy sing that it was Bella's turn, she got up and I expected her to sing something like Whitney houston or something but no she sang...

I love Rock. Britney spears version.

Hey, is this thing on?  
I saw him dancing there by the record machine  
I knew he must have been about 17  
The beat was going strong, playing my favorite song  
I could tell it wouldn't be long 'til he was with me, yeah with me

I could tell it wouldn't be long 'til he was with me, yeah with me, singin'  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and take some time and dance with me, ow  
He smiled so I got up and asked for his name  
"But that don't matter" he said "'cause it's all the same  
"He said "can I take you home where we can be alone?  
And next we were movin' on and he was with me, yeah with me  
And we were movin' and singin' the same old song, yeah with me singin'  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock 'n' rollSo come and take some time and dance with me, ow  
I love rock 'n' roll, yeah'Cause it soothes my soulI love rock 'n' roll, yeah[ From: . ]He said "can I take you home where we can be alone?"And next we were movin' on and he was with me, yeah with meAnd we were movin' on and singing that same old song, yeah with me, singing  
I love rock 'n' rollSo put another dime in the jukebox, babyI love rock 'n' rollSo come and take some time and dance with me  
I love rock 'n' roll (I love rock 'n' roll)So put another dime in the jukebox, babyI love rock 'n' rollSo come and take some time and dance with me  
I love rock 'n' roll (rock 'n' roll)So put another dime in the jukebox, baby (dance with me)I love rock 'n' rollSo come and take some time and dance with me  
I love rock 'n' roll (oh, oh, oh)So put another dime in the jukebox, babyI love rock 'n' rollSo come and take some time and dance with me  
I love rock 'n' roll (oh, oh, oh)So put another dime in the jukebox, babyI love rock 'n' rollSo come and take some time and dance with me (so come and take some time and dance with me)

She was really into the music dancing very sexually and she has an awesome voice, some of the guys here were looking at her to much and I was getting jealous man what the fuck is up with me.

Everybody clapped and asked for an encore, so she asked Rosalie and Alice for some help.

She spoke to them very quitely and they nodded. The next song she choose was Lady Marmalade.

Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sisterHey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister  
He met Marmalade down in Old New OrleansStruttin' her stuff on the streetShe said, "Hello, hey JoeYou wanna give it a go?"  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya da daGitchi gitchi ya ya hereMocha chocolata, ya yaCreole Lady Marmalade  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?  
He stayed in her boudoirWhile she freshened upThat boy drank all that Magnolia wineOn her black satin sheetsWhere he started to freak  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya da daGitchi gitchi ya ya hereMocha chocolata, ya yaCreole Lady Marmalade  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?  
Hey, hey, heySeeing her skin, feeling silky smoothColor of cafe au laitMade the savage beast insideRoaring until it cried, "More, more, more!"  
Now he's at home doing 9 to 5Living his brave life of liesBut when he turns off to sleepAll memories keep more, more, more  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da daGitchi gitchi ya ya hereMocha chocolata, ya yaCreole Lady Marmalade  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?Voulez-vous couchez avec moi ce soir?Creole Lady Marmalade  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?Voulez-vous couchez avec moi ce soir?Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya da daGitchi gitchi ya ya hereMocha chocolata, ya yaGitchi gitchi ya ya here

Man that was amazing, I wanted to take her and mark her as mine right here and infront of everyone.

Jazz looked my way with a raised eyebrow feeling what I am no doubt, I just shrugged.

Bella made her way back over to us and sat down inbetween me and Jasper.


	11. SHITS HIT THE FAN

Chapter 11,

Jasper's POV,

After Bella's song I felt a huge serge in emotions I got a massive dose of lust, want, love,determination. I looked around to see who they were coming from and found it to be Peter who was looking at Bella like she was the only person in the world. He looked at me so I raised my eyebrow and he just shrugged. Deffinately a conversation going to happen between us. If he thinks he can play with her he has another thing coming.

I will protect her forever. When she got up to sing I was so shocked she is an amazing dancer and has a brilliant voice to.  
She was that good people wanted her to do an encore which she did with Alice and Rosalie. I have to say she should of left Alice out because she really cant do sexy.

I choose to go up and sing and I asked Peter and Emmitt to help me. I choose Deff Leopard, Pour some sugar on me.

( Jasper is in italic, Emmitt is in bold peter normal all three in bold italic )

_Step inside, walk this wayYou and me babe, hey hey!_  
_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it onLivin' like a lover with a radar phoneLookin' like a tramp, like a video vampDemolition woman, can I be your man?(Your man, hey, hey!)_  
_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little lightTelevision lover, baby, go all nightSometime, anytime, sugar me sweetLittle miss innocent sugar me, yeah_  
**Come on! Take a bottle, shake it upBreak the bubble, break it up**  
_**Pour some sugar on me, ooh, in the name of lovePour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me upPour your sugar on me, I can't get enoughI'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet, yeah**_  
Listen, red light, yellow light, green light, goCrazy little woman in a one man showMirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of loveSweet dream, saccharine, loosen up(Loosen up)I loosen up  
You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little, tease a little moreEasy operator come a-knockin' on my doorSometime, anytime, sugar me sweetLittle miss innocent sugar me, yeah yeahGive a little more  
**Take a bottle, shake it upBreak the bubble, break it up**  
**_Pour some sugar on me, ooh, in the name of lovePour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me upPour your sugar on me, oh, I can't get enoughI'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet, yeah_**  
_You got the peaches, I got the creamSweet to taste, saccharine'Cause I'm hot, so hot, sticky sweet(Hot!)From my head, my head to my feet(Head!)Do you take sugar, one lump or two?_  
**Take a bottle, take a bottleShake it up, shake it upBreak the bubble, break it upBreak it up**  
**_Pour some sugar on me, ooh, in the name of lovePour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me upPour your sugar on me, oh, I can't get enoughPour some sugar on me, oh, in the name of love_**  
**_Pour some sugar on me, get it, come get itPour your sugar on me, oohPour some sugar on me, yeahSugar me_**

We went and sat back down with big grins on our faces me and the guys love that song. I sat next to Bella who looked speachless. So I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

" Wow, guys that was great."

Before I could speak Peter beat me to it.

" Thank ya Sugar."

Bella as usual blushed and turned away, leaving Peter to smirk which made Edward growl at him.

It was Bella's turn again so she stood up with an uneasy smile on her face and I felt some nerves coming from her, She looked to James.

" James do I really have to sing that song?"

" Yea bellsy you do because you are amazing at singing it."

" Fine but you owe me after this big brother you know the last time I sang this song was when?"

" I know baby sis at granma Marie's funeral which is why you need to sing it."

" Fine"

With that she got up on the stage and sang. The voice within By Christina Aguilera.

Young girl, don'€™t cry  
I'€™ll be right here when your world starts to fall  
OohYoung girl, it'€™s alright  
Your tears will dry, you'€™ll soon be free to fly  
Ooh  
When you'€™re safe inside your room, you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing'€™s harder than it seems  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means  
When there'€™s no one else, look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend, just trust the voice within  
Then you'€™ll find the strength that will guide your way  
You'€™ll learn to begin to trust the voice withinYeaOh  
Young girl, don'€™t hideYou'€™ll never change if you just run away  
Ooh, woh yeahYoung girl, just hold tightSoon you'€™re gonna see your brighter dayOoh  
Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
It'€™s so hard to stand your ground when you'€™re so afraid  
No one reaches out a hand for you to holdWhen you look outside, look inside to your soul  
When there'€™s no one else, look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend, just trust the voice withinThen you'€™ll find the strength that will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin to trust the voice within  
Oh, ho, yeaOoh, oh, yea(Ooh, ooh, ooh)Oh, yea(Ooh, ooh,ooh)Life is a journey(Ooh, ooh, ooh)It can take you anywhere you choose to go(Ooh, ooh, ooh)As long as you'€™re learning(Ooh, ooh, ooh)You'€™ll find all you'€™ll ever need to know(Be strong)You'€™ll break it(Hold on)You'€™ll make it(Be strong)Just don'€™t forsake it because(Hold on)(No one can tell you what you can'€™t do)No one can stop you, you know that I'€™m talking to you  
When there'€™s no one else, look inside yourselfLike your oldest friend, just trust the voice withinThen you'€™ll find the strength that will guide your wayYou'€™ll learn to begin to trust the voice within  
Ooh, yeaYoung girl, don'€™t cry, I'€™ll be right hereWhen your world starts to fallYeaAaaYea(Listen)(Listen)Oh yea(Listen)Naa naa naa(Listen){Listen}Ohh yea{Listen}Hmm hmm{Listen}Yea{Listen)

Wow Okay our little Bella has such a powerful voice she is amazing. Everybody is on their feet clapping her. I was not expecting such a big voice from a little person. Not only is she an amazing singer but she really gets into the song she is singing.

We all screamed for an encore. She spoke to the dj and another song started playing. Before she started singing she said this." This is dedicated to somebody I havent known very long but I know that they are important in my life and I really want them to know that."

She started to sing I have nothing By whitney houston.

Share my life, take me for what I am'Cause I'll never change all my colors for youTake my love, I'll never ask for too muchJust all that you are and everything that you do  
I don't really need to look very much furtherI don't want to have to go where you don't followI won't hold it back again, this passion insideI can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide  
Don't make me close one more doorI don't wanna hurt anymoreStay in my arms if you dareOr must I imagine you thereDon't walk away from meI have nothing, nothing, nothingIf I don't have you, you, you, you, you  
You see through, right to the heart of meYou break down my walls with the strength of your loveI never knew love like I've known it with youWill a memory survive, one I can hold on to  
I don't really need to look very much furtherI don't want to have to go where you don't followI won't hold it back again, this passion insideI can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hideYour love I'll remember forever  
Oh, don't make me close one more doorI don't wanna hurt anymoreStay in my arms if you dareOr must I imagine you thereDon't walk away from meI have nothing, nothing, nothing  
Don't make me close one more doorI don't wanna hurt anymoreStay in my arms if you dareOr must I imagine you thereDon't walk away from me, noDon't walk away from me  
Don't you dare walk away from meI have nothing, nothing, nothingIf I don't have you, youIf I don't have you, oh you

Wow OKay all through that song you could tell she meant every word and the person she was singing to knew she was singing to them because she couldnt take her eyes away from him, Peter started to look uncomfortable, but I knew he felt something for her I could see it in his eyes he never looked at Char the way he looks at Bella and his just met her. So maybe Bella and Peter have found there mates.

Bella comes down off the stage and looks behind me I see her face light up and she runs over to someone behind me so I look round to see all of the Kings of Voltera and they are hugging Bella. I wonder how long they have been there.

They come over say a quite hello to us and sit down, Bella sits next to Marcus holding his hand. He looks at her then to Peter nodding his head to Aro.

" Grandpa?"

we all look at her wondering who the hell she was speaking to, to see her looking at Marcus.

" Yes Piccolo?"

" Is my mate in this room?"

" Why would you ask that?"

" Because my heart is aching and I feel a pull but I cant be sure who its to."

" Yes little one your mate is in this room, but I am not going to tell you who he is. You need to find that out for your self and so does he."

" OKay grandpa thank you."

" Hello Isabella."

" Caius how are you? Its been a long time."

" It has been a very long time. To long if you ask me. Did I do something wrong last time?"

" No of course not everything you did was great."

" Bella Why dont you grace us with another song before the night is over."

" Okay Uncle I will."

She got up and went to the Dj asked him something he nodded his head and she got up on the stage.

The music to Think Twice by Celine Dion started playing.

Don't think I can't feel there's something wrongYou've been the sweetest part of my life so longI look in your eyes, there's a distant lightAnd you and I know there'll be a storm tonightThis is getting seriousAre you thinking 'bout you or us  
Don't say what you're about to sayLook back before you leave my lifeBe sure before you close that doorBefore you roll those diceBaby think twice  
Baby think twice for the sake of our love, for the memoryFor the fire and the faith that was you and meBabe I know it ain't easy when your soul cries out for higher ground'Cos when you're halfway up, you're always halfway downBut baby this is seriousAre you thinking 'bout you or us  
Don't say what you're about to sayLook back before you leave my lifeBe sure before you close that doorBefore you roll those diceBaby think twice  
Baby this is seriousAre you thinking 'bout you or us  
Don't say what you're about to sayLook back before you leave my lifeBe sure before you close that doorBefore you roll those dice  
Don't do what you're about to doMy everything depends on youAnd whatever it takes, I'll sacrificeBefore you roll those diceBaby think twice

Everybody clapped and Bella said thank you. She got off the stage and came over. " Hey Guys Ive enjoyed myself tonight thank you all for coming but if you dont mind Im going to go home Im tired and need to talk to Peter about him being my mate and all."

We all looked at her shocked expect the Volturi, James, Laurent and Peter he had a shit eating grin on his face.

" Well darlin didnt think you'd figure it out that quick."

" Surprised ya did I cowboy?"

" You most certainly did little darlin."

" Good you can drive me home and we can talk on the way.."

" Okay lets go."

Before he got out of the bar James and Laurent stopped him.

" He'll catch up Bells."

" James stop it playing big brother his my mate he wont hurt me."

" I know baby sis just go wait outside."

" Ugh fine,"

She left to go outside and Peter got cornerd by not only James and Laurent but me and Emmitt.

" OKay brother now you listen here Bella means alot to alot of people dont do anything she doesnt want you to do."

" I dont plan to major I'll go as slow as she wants me to go."

" Good."

I walked away and sat back down and left it to the rest to sort out. I was so focused on my thoughts that I didnt feel Bellas fear until I felt pain and then nothing.

I jumped up out of my seat and they all looked at me, with one word I had everybody running outside.

" Bella."

We got outside and she was no where in sight but we did smell another Vampire, one none of us Cullens knew. But some one did becuase as soon as James smelt it he was furious.

He looked at us and growled out a name.

" Victoria. Damn it."

We all looked at him, Laurent was the one to answer.

" Victoria is mine and James maker, she changed me for fun but James becuase she wanted him to be her mate but he never felt anything for her. we thought we had lost her but a year ago we found out she was working with a vampire called Maria in the south. She's been chasing us ever since we got away. James we were stupid we never covered our tracks enough now Bella is in danger. you know what shes going to do right?"

" Yes Laurent. She's going to take her to Maria to change her and introduce her into the southern wars. I cant let that happen my little sister is not made for that life."

" WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE." Peter growl shouted. We all looked at him.

" ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOUR MAKER WORKS WITH OUR MAKER?"

" Yes Peter she does."

" And now they both have my mate and is going to change her before Ive had a chance to mark her as mine? I DONT FUCKING THINK SO. MAJOR YOU BETTER GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER AND COME OUT TO PLAY BECUASE IM GOING AFTER MY MATE."

" Peter I will help you and allow the Major out when the time is right. Who else is coming?" I looked to the Cullens and saw them talking. Carlisle was the first to speak.

" We Will help you aswell. Bella is now a memeber of our family."

WIth that we all ran back to the Cullen house to plan on how the fuck we were going to get Bella out of the hell she is now in.


	12. MISSING

**I am going to put a warning on this chapter for some torture. And maybe some rape. but it will only be this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 12,

Bella's POV,

I was standing outside waiting for Peter to come out when someone grabbed me from behind, they put something over my mouth and I dont remember anything after that.

All I could think about was the fact that I wanted to get to know Peter and now Im not sure whether I have the time or how Im going to get out of this shit whole that I seemed to have gotten myself into.

Maybe who ever took me would just kill me quick so I didnt have to suffer, Or maybe there going to toture me, I just want to know why whoever took me took me.

Cause I cant remember making enemies. I just want to go home and be with James, Laurent, Jasper and Peter. God when they walked in with Peter I just couldnt form any kind of sense, his eyes are like the path to his sole, and I wanted to get lost in them, I wanted to explore so much with Peter Im hoping that I still get the chance to.

Im not sure how much time had passed when I came to but I was in a cold, damp, smelly, rotted old house. I didnt know where I was or who had taken me.

I was brought out of my thoughts by someone coming into the house/barn or whatever it is that Im in. A female vampire stepped into the room, I knew she was a vampire because of her blood red eyes she had just fed, she looked at me and smiled but this was not a friendly smile oh no this was a smile that sent chills to my bones.

" Hello sweet little Isabella, I bet your wondering who I am, and why I have taken you?"

I couldnt speak so I just nodded my head, she smiled once again then looked out of the window which I couldnt see anything out of because it was so dirty.

" Well I can tell you why but you will have to wait until the rescue party come here because I am expecting your dear brother to come. James the one I turned and left me. Nobody walks away from me."

" My brother? Your his maker?"

" Yes little one I am. And his put you in danger by walking away from me. He should of just become my mate and kept you out of this life a human should not know about us and if they do they should die."

I didnt bother saying anything after that because I didnt see the point, she left shortly after, I knew she was James maker but she still didnt tell me her name or how long I have been here or how long she's planning on keeping me or where here exactly is, I just hope James doesnt come because he will be making a mistake.

I must of fell asleep or just focused out, or something because the red head came back some time later with another vampire but he was male.

They came in looked at me, and smiled. The male came over to me and smelt me, he put his nose to my kneck and ran it along to my colar bone. He looked back at the red head.

" Mmmmmm, Victoria she smells divine. Can I have some please?"

" Of my little pet, you may. You have earned a treat."

With that Victoria left the building and the next thing I knew was I felt a piecing pain in my kneck and then nothing but fire. Then it was gone, it lasted for almost minute.

" Well my little pet you do taste lovely."

I looked at him and saw him licking his lips, I knew he had fed from me and then sucked the venom out of my system.

I also knew the bite would scar, I felt it burning a little from the pain.

I thought he was going to leave after that but he didnt. He stood infront of me, " Dont worry this will not hurt...that much."

He then kicked me in the stomch, then punched me in the face and I swear at that time I heard something brake. He threw me to the floor, and continued to keep punching and kicking me.

He then ripped my clothes away, he ran his hands down my breasts then down to my most intimate area and thrust two fingers into me. I tried so hard not to scream I wouldnt give him the satisfaction of hearing my cries of pain because I knew that was what he wanted to hear.

He took his fingers out of me and took his pants of then without any warning thrust into me so hard I thought he broke my hip.

All through this all I could think about was Peter not seeing me like this, nobody would want me now.

He thrust so hard that I felt and smelt the blood. I knew he could because I saw his eyes darken more then they were.

" Humans are so fragile. Dont worry your heal."

He finished punched me two more times then left me naked and bloody.

All I saw was the blackness of my conciousness taking over and I welcomed it.

Jasper's POV, ( Four days have past since Bella's kidnapping, Because of the bond that Jasper and Bella have made he can feel some of Bella's pain but doesnt understand why he is feeling pain. The rape hasnt happened yet.)

Its been four days since Bella was taken, We still have no leads of where she could be. We were all at the Cullens home trying to figure all this out.

" James, she's your maker do you not have any idea of where she would go?" Peter has asked the same question over and over for the past hour.

" No Peter she is my damn sister do you not think I want to find her just as much as you? If I knew I would say something. In the year I was with Victoria she moved around so much she never left any roots or nomad friends."

Okay we have to think about this, there are only a few place where you could take a human to hide her. Aro had sent Demtri out a while ago to see if he could scout out where she was. But he hasnt come back as of yet.

We have also been bugging Alice none stop but she cant see Bella at all, we all think that maybe it has something to do with her sheild protecting her but wish it would let us find her.

Everyone's emotions were all over the place ranging from, fear, anger, determination,hurt,back to fear again. Then out of nowhere I felt this huge amount of pain that took me to my knee's. I wondered where it was coming from as no one here was in this amount of pain, whoever was surely wouldnt beable to survive this pain.

Everyone looked at me wondering what I was feeling, But Peter was the first to ask.

" Jazz you okay?"

I couldnt form any sentances so I just said one word. " Pain."

It lasted for about thirty minutes then it was gone. " Guys I dont know what that was. I was feeling all of your emotions then out of nowhere I felt this huge amount of pain that took me to my knees. I dont know who' it was."

I saw Carlisle thinking about that and then Peter with a grin on his face so I looked at him and raised my eyebrow.

" Dont you get it Major? If Im right then this is great because we have a way to find Bella."

" OKay Peter where are you going with this?"

" That pain you felt, Im thinking that was Bellas pain. You said yourself that you had made a bond with her like you have with no other."

I thought about what he said maybe he was right. I went over the pain again because everyone's emotions have a signture to them I can idetify a person by there emotions. And this is was Bellas.

" Okay Peter I think your right."

" Do me a favour major. Send that pain to me I want to feel it."

" Peter I dont think thats a good idea."

" Just do it major."

So I sent it to him, I saw him greet his teeth and keep quite. That shit hurt, I took the pain away and saw his eyes so dark. But before I could say anything to him he was gone out of the back door and we heard him smashing some trees down.

While he was doing that I took the chance to go over all the emotions I have felt since Bella was taken. The determination was the only emotion that didnt belong to anyone here expect Bella so maybe we could find her with my gift. Or maybe Peter needs to tap into the mating pull and see what that does.

He came back in looking so pissed.

" Peter. Your right Ive gone over all the emotions I felt since Bella was taken and Ive felt her's all along but never thought anything of it. So we could try and track her with that or you could go into the mating pull and see if that helps."

He nodded his head at me and closed his eyes. Normally it would be simple to feel the mating pull but because he hasnt had chance to mate with Bella the pull isnt as strong as it should be. I didnt notice when James entered the room again until he started talking.

" Guys you dont need to do any of that until later. I just got a call from a guy I know who's still with Victoria but works for me. He said that Victoria took Bella to Texas to meet up with Maria."

Never thought I'd hear her name again or see her again well hoped was more like it. I never wanted to see the bitch again but right now Bella needed us.

" OKay so lets get to Texas and me and Peter can find her when we get there."

Alice dashed into the room, " Guys flights already booked, I had a vision of James telling us so rather then wasting time telling you all I just thought I'd get the flight arranged. It leaves in two hours so we have to hurry."

" OKay Alice thanks you did good."

We all left with that none of us taking more then needed. We got to the airport in time and boarded the plane first class seats. we all sat down and just waited it was all we could do at this time. I hope Bella is okay and she's not to hurt or I will finely burn the bitch for this.


	13. TEXAS

Chapter 13,

Peter's POV,

We were on our way to Texas to rescue my mate from the daughter of the devil and I swear to god if they have hurt her then I am going to end Maria once and for all. She deserves so much more then death but that will have to do.

We've been on this plane for almost three hours now and all I have done is think about what they are doing to Bella and how much she could be hurt. I hope she's not to hurt though.

I was taken out of my thought's by Alice gasping and Jasper rushing to her side. " Alice what do you see?"

She came out of the vision and turned away from Jasper and looked directly into my eyes before she spoke. " They've turned her."

All I saw after that was red, my beast was bashing to get out of me and all I could think was please let her remember me.

Jasper turned to look at me and felt what I was feeling because he sent me a huge dose of calm to try and ease everything I was feeling. Yeah like that was going to change anything about how I was feeling. My mate was in trouble and nothing was ever gonna make me feel better until she was in my arms and safe.

So I looked at him and made sure he knew that I didnt want his help. He nodded his head and withdrew his influence from me.

They were changing my mate with out me being there or approving. They better know what they are doing, because I am going to kill all of them one by one.

Bella's POV, ( Before they change her)

I was sitting or well laying on the ground in where ever the hell I was when suddenly Victoria and another female vampire walked into the room, Victoria walked up to me and smiled she knelt down to me and smelled me. She then looked back to the other female and started speaking.

" So what do you think Maria? Can you use her in your army? "

Maria as I now knew her came over to me and smelt me, she then looked into my eyes and smiled. " Yes Victoria you have done well this time. She looks stunning. She will be a great asset to my army."

She smiled once more before leaning down and smelling my neck she whispered " Isabella this wont hurt much."  
Then she bit into my neck. At first all I felt was a slight stinging sensation until it hit me and did it hit me.

All I felt was fire my whole body was on fire. Even my heart was on fire. This pain was unbearable I didnt want to go through this not here not now and not without Peter around me.

God this pain nobody should feel this pain.

I felt the darkness creeping up and I welcomed it.

Peter's POV,

I suddenly felt fire consume me, I felt like I was changing all over again I knew whos pain this was, this was Bella's pain. I knew she wasnt doing this on perpose this was happening because she is my mate and I will always feel what she is feeling. But I will never ever tell her that I went through this with her, because I know she will feel nothing but guilt and she can not change this and I wouldnt want her to.

The plane landed in sunny old Texas, but thankfully it was night time and not day, so we wouldnt have to worry about sparkling and alerting the humans that we were different.

We got off the plane and claimed our lugage, we then went to grab a car from the airport parking lot to drive us to my home in the middle of nowhere Texas. There would be enough rooms for everyone and a room where we could all sit and plan our next step. Because we couldnt just rush into Maria's camp claiminng my mate she would want us back with her, and that is something that will never happen.

We all got to my house, and Jasper showed everyone around of course he knew his way around this is after all his second home. While everyone was in there rooms getting comfortable I went straight to my room and put all Bella's belongings there for when we got her back.

I couldnt believe that Bella was not with me, she should be here with me in our home. She shouldnt be going through the change without her mate there with her. She needs me there so she can remember me. Some who go through the change can lose all there memories and never get them back, some can get them back. But if you are there through your mates change you can remind them of there life before they started burning.

I went down stairs to see everyone waiting for me, So I went over to stand next to Jasper. He looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

" Peter she is your mate your running this one."

" Jazz your the major, you have to let him come out or we wont ever find Bella again,"

" Is that your knower telling you or do you just have a feeling?"

" Nah Jazz this is my knower telling me, and if you dont help me then I will kick your ass."

" Fine. Okay everybody you heard him I'm taking this one so you all better listen up because I dont talk twice."

That right there is why he is the major and why he is always in charge.

" First we need to see if my captain here can tap into his mating pull and lead us to Isabella, so Peter why dont you try and see if you can feel her."

I nodded my head and closed my eyes focusing solely on Bella and her smell, The way she looked and smiled. I felt it instantly, like I was in the room with her and she was in my arms. I could see her smile the one that took my breath away, but most of all I could feel the pull telling me what direction she was in, it was telling me to turn around and face out back. Go that way and I will find my mate.

I turned back to the rest and looked directly at the Major. " Yes I can feel her, I know how to get to her."

" Okay good, Now we need to gather as many nomad friends and normal friends as we can to stand with us."

" Okay Major I can ring Garrett I know he will help us"

He nodded his head and looked to the rest, who all looked like they were thinking about who they could call, after a few minutes they nodded there heads and left to go call there friends.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Garretts number, he answered on the second ring.

" Peter my old friend how can I help you."

" Garrett its been a long time, Sorry but this is not a social call, I have a huge favor to ask you."

" What is it?"

" Can you come and help us please? Maria has got my mate and I need to get her back. I am not asking you to fight with us just stand there and help us get her back."

" You didnt even need to ask my old friend I will be there in three hours."

" Thank you."

I put the phone down and looked to Jasper who looked like he was on the phone.

I knew with all the help we had Maria was going to be ended once and for all. Because not only has she taken my mate but she has taken the grandchild of Marcus, and that means she has taken somebody that means so much to all of the Volturi.


	14. VOLTURI'S VIEW

Chapter 14, Volturi's view.

Marcus's POV,

Here we are in Texas trying to find my grandchild Isabella, she was taken by her brothers maker to an evil bitch called Maria. The whole of the vampire world knew Maria and what she was able to do, but the one thing nobody knew was where she was. She tends to move around a lot so we couldn't find her and kill the bitch once and for all. Dont get me wrong as a king with a very powerful guard we had many at our disposal but for some reason unbeknown to us Maria was able to escape all of our powers and run from us when we were so close.

We have recently found out the Isabella is mated to Peter Whitlock who was turned by the God of War himself and become his second in command also known as the captain. So he is able to look after Bella very well. But he was also created to work along side Jasper in the bitchs army so he has alot of war wounds.

I can see Cauis has devolped a deep connection for my grandaughter, He has always held feelings for her, but this is at a more resonable level now. He has a brother bond with her.

Aro is furious of course, Sending Demetri out when he can to see if he can sense anything from Maria or Victoria. His answer is always the same NO.

Alice had a vision of them changing Bella, and that stepped up Peters mating pull towards her because they are changing her without him there or is consent. They are pumping her with some one elses venom and that will leave a mark on poor Peter.

But we hope that by tomorrow we will have Bella back with us before she wakes up so we can help her into this life. She will not be a killing machine for that spitful bitch.

We knew that Peter had a strong connection on the mating pull and could find her but we had to go prepared, because she has a whole army and we almost have an army.

I just hope Bella remembers all of us.

Aro's POV,

I couldnt believe that we all let a vampire take Bella from us, we were so close how none of us could smell them I will never know. But Maria and Victoria are both going to die for this, there is to be no trial this is instant death for both of them. I knew both of my brothers would agree with me on this, because we all loved Bella like family and to Marcus Bella was blood related. So not only have they taken a human and risked exposure but they have taken the Volturi Princess and that we will not allow.

I looked around the room at all of the people we had gathered to help us fight to save Bella, there were so many that have already fought with Maria so they knew how she would fight. I looked over to Peter and wondered what he was feeling from Bella at this present time. I also wondered how much pain he was in for not being with his mate.

None of us knew of his pain, we all had our mates, Me with sulpica, Marcus with Dydme and Cauis with Antherdora. So none of us have ever lived without our mates. I could see so much pain in his eyes that I had to say something to help.

" Peter, we will get Bella back, this I promise you."

" Thank you Aro."

I nodded my head to him and thought that maybe I could do more to help, the only thing that was keeping us from leaving tonight to go save her was the fact that we never had enough people to fight against Maria, but we would if I called the rest of my guard here. I looked over to Cauis and saw him smirking at me, I knew he knew what I was thinking. He nodded in agreement and nodded his head towards Marcus.

I looked over to Marcus and he was smiling and nodding so I knew what I had to do. I walked out of the room and dialed up Geanna's number, she answered on the first ring.

" Hello Aro what can I do for you?"

" Send the rest of my guard here to Texas, tell them they need to be here by midnight tonight and anyone who is late will be fired from my guard,"

" Yes Aro."

" Thank you Geanna."

I hung up the phone and walked back inside. " I have some news."

I got the whole room's attention they were all looking at me with confusion on their faces.

" I have just called the rest of my guard here, told them to be here by midnight tonight and if there not then they will be fired from the guard. I think it is safe to say they will be here by then."

" Aro what does this mean?"

" It means Peter that we have another 50 vampire's of mine coming that gives us the advantage they are all trained and skilled to fight, that also means we leave at 2 am to save Bella, once all members have been briefed on what to do."

" Aro thank you."

" She is my family as well Peter."

He nodded his head and looked over to the Major, who looked to be thinking about something.

" Okay everyone we need to get a plan into motion because when we get close to Maria's camp it is going to be surranded by newborns. They are going to be fierce, hungry and raving in blood lust. Remember one rule, never let your guard down, dont let them get their arms around you. And dont get your self killed."

We all nodded our heads and went on our way to think about things.

Cauis's POV,

Aro had arranged for the rest of our guard to be here by midnight, once they were here we could leave to rescue Bella. Although Bella was well into her change now we will be lucky to get there before she wakes up. Hopefully we will be there by then but no one is certain.

I only hope that she retains all of her memories of her human life. Because that is one thing we all wish would stick with us, but not all of us are lucky to keep them. I could remember a few of mine but not many. Aro was lucky to keep all of his, so he often told us about our mother and father, Because we were all blood related before we were venom related.

We were all united right now, we were not the Volturi and the Cullens, Swans no we were all united as Bella's family, we are all here trying to save the glue that keeps our family together, the person that makes us be better vampires. Isabella Marie Swan. The young girl who stole everyone's heart.

Peter's POV,

I cant believe Aro done that, but I am thankful, Bella sweetheart we will be with you as soon as we can. I love you darlin.


	15. FINALLY

Chapter 15,

Bella's POV,

All I could feel was darkness, it feels like months, that I have been here in this darkness and burning. I didnt how long it really had been or whether I should be waking up soon. I knew what was happening. But I wanted this right? I wanted to become a vampire, so I could be with James my brother and Laurent. And now Peter. Peter I knew he was my mate as soon as I saw him. How could I not, he was everything I was looking for.

I knew it as soon as I saw his eyes. The sparkle that was there. He looked into my eyes like he could see right to my soul.

I knew I was in darkness, I knew I was changing, and I knew that Peter was on his was here to save me, I dont know how I knew but I did. I could feel it.

I knew that the change was painful, but this was excruicaiting.

Peter's POV,

We were all waiting by the river that was a half way mark to Maria's camp. Aro's guard had got here ten minutes ago. And we left straight away. We sent a few of the members ahead of us to scout it out, just to see how many she has on watch.

We could take anyone because our party was huge, but we wanted to be sure that we could get to Bella qucikly. I looked over to Jasper who was thinking about our next move. He looked up at me and I knew he had come up with something.

" Peter, when we get there. You go straight to the changing tent with a few of the guard, if Bella is there you grab her and run. The rest of us will keep everyone busy while your doing this. You run back to the house and we will meet you there as soon as we can,"

" Fine okay. But you all better come back, because I am not explaining to Bella that your not coming back because you were stupid and got killed."

" Nothing is going to happen to me."

" Okay."

" Okay guys you all know the plain lets get this moving guys and fast."

With that said we all ran to the camp. We found three guards on duty and killed them. I saw the changing tent and took for others with me. Inside the tent, I saw five changing and ordered them to be killed. I didnt see Bella at all. So I continued to look for her. I caught her sent by Marias tent. So I walked in and there she was laying on Marias bed.

I went over to her and picked her up and ran. I ran so fast, I was a blur. It took me three hours to get back to the house because I had to keep stopping to shush Bella.

I got to the house and ran striaght to our room, I layed Bella down and looked at her. She had some scars but nothing to series. She was almost through the change and would hopefuly wake up remembering me. I went to the bathroom and put the bath on and found her a change of clothes.

I put her in the bath and washed every inch of her. I got her dressed in some leggings and a simple black top and layed her back down and layed next to her.

I would be here until she opened her eyes. I started talking to her so she would know my voice.

" Bella. Its me Peter darlin I am so sorry it took us so long to find you. Please wake up soon."

Laying next to Bella and waiting for her to wake up I wondered how the fight had gone. Whether Maira was dead or running for her life. Me and Bella were left alone for four hours when I heard everyone coming back. They came into the house and I heard them all talking about how it went. But what distracted me from listening to them is hereing someone coming closer to the room I was in with Bella.

I started to growl out a warning to who ever it was that they had better turn around and go away. But they never they just kept coming. My growl got louder infact it got so loud that it stopped the conversation going on downstairs. I heard Jasper say something and then they were all headin this way.

" You all better stop if you value your life. This is my mate and none of you will be coming anywhere near her."

" Peter its me Jasper. you need to calm down. Were not here to hurt you or Bella. Or take her away from you."

" You can come in Jazz and James but no one else, my beast wont allow it."

" Okay were coming in"

The door opened and I could see them all there watching me. I heard Edward shouting at Alice to stop. We all looked at him but then noticed Alice come bouncing into the room and looked at Bella. Yeah well I warned them. I shot up off the bed and lauched myself at Alice. I grabbed her throat and pinned her to the wall.

" You were warned Alice not to come into this room. What makes you think you have the right to be here?"

" Peter Im sorry I was just going to get her changed for you. She cant possibly wear what she is wearing."

" And why not? She looks stunning in whatever she wears. And you will not change her until she is awake where she will then make her own decisions on what she wants to wear."

" But Peter she has no sense of fashion"

" I dont care Alice. Am I clear."

" Yes."

" Good now make like a good little girl and get the hell outta our room."

She then left. I looked over to everybody and saw them nodding at me and backing away. The only two that came close were Jasper and James.

" Sorry Jazz but she has to know that she will not control me or Bella. Bella is my mate not hers and we will make decisions together and not base them on her damn inaccurate visions."

" Peter its fine."

" Hey James you can go over to her. I know your her brother and would never harm her."

" Thank you,"

Me and Jasper stood back and watched James with Bella. He layed next to her and hugger her into his side. While whispering words of appology.

" Bella I am so sorry Victoria did this to you."

He looked over to me and Jazz.

" She has some scaring here. It looks like someone bit her while she was changing to perposely scar her. If Victoria did that I am going to hunt her down and kill her. I cant beileve Maria and Victoria were the only two to get away."

We all nodded in agreement. Until we heard a voice that was so quite we wouldnt of heard it if we were human.

" James I know your sorry. Its okay. And Victoria and Maria will get what they have coming to them. Just done hunt them down I need my big brother with me."

" Okay Bells Im here."

" Peter thank you for what you did to Alice. Jazz thank you for letting go and being who you are."

Then she was gone again. We all looked at her and noticed that it wouldnt be much longer now. Its bout ten minutes.

James got up so I could take his place. We all listened to her heartbeat stop. I looked down at her and her eyes opened they were the most beautiful shade of crimson. She looked at me and smiled.

" Peter your mine."

" Yea darlin I am. And your mine."

She nodded her head and leaned up and placed a kiss to my lips. Then she heard movement down stairs. She growled a warning out then hissed "MINE" And bit me over my heart marking me as hers. But because she did that it brought out my beast who then leaned down placed a soft kiss on her lips and then went down to her heart and bit hissing MINE.

She looked over to Jazz and James and smiled softly at them.

" Brother bear I have missed you."

I look to Jazz who seemed to have confusion all over his face. He then opened his month.

" Bella are you not thirsty?"

We all looked at her and she looked back at Jasper.

" No Jasper I am not. I dont have the burn I thought I would. All I feel is a tingling."

" OKay and what about your emotions? One minute I can feel them, the next there gone. But your controling yourself so much."

" Thank you. As for you not being able to feel me well simple answer is I am a sheild."

We all looked at her in shock!


	16. EXPLAINATION

Chapter 16,

Bella's POV,

I think I managed to shock a house full of vampire's. Seriesly did they not know I was a shelid. I mean come on, Edwards mind reading doesnt work on me, and I could always block Jasper's power I just never wanted to. And as for Alice did they never question why they couldnt find me with that power? I can block that as well. Really for vampire's they are not very bright.

I stood up and walked over to Jasper, waved my hand in front of his face.

" Jasper, Hello."

He looked at me and just stared. So I moved on to Peter instead of waving my hands in his face I leaned up and kissed him on the lips. At first he didnt respond but then after the shock wore off, of me kissing him, he responded with more passion then I have ever known.

It started out slow but it got more passionate and firery. We were getting carried away when we were inturrpted by someone clearing there throat. We looked round to see Jasper smirking with an eyebrow raised. I just shock my head and looked away from him.

It was Carlisle who broke the quite in the room.

" So Bella, how do you know that your a sheild?"

" Well Carlisle, that is not the right question. The question you should be asking is how did a bunch of vampire's not know that I was a sheild? seriesly how could you not of guessed something like this? Edward can not read my mind, Jasper could not always feel my emotions. And you couldnt find me through Alices visions."

They all looked at each other then back to me. It was Peter who spoke then.

" Babe, its not like we thought along them lines is it. I mean you were human, and humans are not suppose to know about things like gifts and shit."

" OKay Babe but here it is. I am a sheild, I have known for the past six years that I am because Elizer told me that I am a shield when he was visiting Uncle Aro."

Everyone turned to Aro for confirmation.

" Yes its true. I knew from the moment I met Bella here that she was special, When I touched her and I couldnt feel anything from her. I knew she would be powerful as an immortal. So I had Elizer come to see her and made him swear to never tell anyone that he knew of Bella, or his life would be forefiet."

" So your telling us that Bella has known that she is a shield for that long? Not only that but she has known that she will always become a vampire?"

" Yes Major Whitlock she has. Bella is special, she has known because James came to us a year after his change and explained his situation to us, about him being turned and that he had a younger sister who he needed to take care of. So we allowed him to tell Bella only if he bought her to us after he had told her. We needed to make sure that Bella wouldnt tell anyone about our secret."

" Aro it is Jasper now not Major Whitlock, it hasnt been Major Whitlock since I left Maria and Joined the Cullens. So because you believed that Bella wouldnt tell the humans of our kind you allowed her to leave Voltera with the knowledge of us?"

" Yes of course. Because even as a human Bella was trust worthy. You could tell just by looking into her eyes that she wouldnt tell. Because there was no fear when she met us, there was no fear when James told her about our kind. That right there Major Whitlock gave us all we needed to know about Isabella Marie Swan. Which of course is no longer Bella's name. As of now she is known as Isabella Marie Volturi Princess of Voltera."

Everybody looked at me with different expressions on there faces. The Cullens were all shock, expect Jasper who just looked awed, James and Laurent already knew about this so there was no change there and Peter looked at me like I was the best person in the world. I on the other hand, put my head and looked to the floor I was never one for attention, and that didnt change because I was now a vampire.

I knew Jasper could feel what I was feeling because he looked at me with a smile on his face and an eyebrow raised. I just shook my head I didnt want any attention on them finding out I was the Princess of Voltera.

I was going to get enough when the whole vampire world found out that I was the Princess, Not only that but I would have to be under protection with my own guard and all because the kings were scared that someone might try and get to them through me.

" Okay everyone I know we want to find out more about Bella, but I think that me and Peter should take her hunting. Even though she is very controled for a newborn I still think she should go."

I looked at Jasper like he was crazy, do I not get a choice in what I want to do. I looked at Peter waiting for his answer before I flipped my shit switch on Jasper.

" Hey she may be my mate but its her choice, if she is thirsty then we take her to hunt."

I thanked my lucky stars that I had a mate that would respect my wishes. After that they all looked at me expecting an answer, so instead of answering them straight away. I turned around to face Peter and kissed him on the lips before thanking him quitely. I then turned to Jasper and answered directly.

" Thank you for trying to decide for me on how I am feeling Jasper but if you let Aro finish he will tell you what my other powers are. So I suggest that you keep that mouth of yours shut until we say other wise and that is a warning for all of you. Aro would you like to carry on?"

Everyone turned from looking at me to looking at Aro and putting all there attention on him.

" Of course little one. Well as I was saying I knew when I first met Bella that she would always be special, So when I called Elizer over he was only to happy to help me we flew him over and held a meeting in the throne room. When Bella walked in Elizer was very excited. He said that she would be a powerful little vampire. He doesnt have a name for what Bella will be able to do but she will grow into her powers and then tell us what she is."

" Okay babe why dont you tell us what powers you have?"

I looked at Peter and smiled at him.

" Okay I will. It starts with My physical and mental shield, then I have mind reading, telekinous, I have a strange power also nobody has ever heard of a vampire having this power. I can control fire, yea you all heard me fire, I can pull it from my hands and I can stop a vampire from burning. I also have the power to freeze somebody and no that does not mean like a block of ice it means like i can freeze them in the spot there in. I can also control emotions like Jasper but the only difference is I can switch my off. I can also help other vampires with powers to turn theres off. Oh and one more I can see the future like Alice only mine are more powerful, were as hers are subective and can change with peoples decisons, mine are more set in stone. So what I see will happen."

I looked around the room to see everyone looking at me with shock written all over there faces. Edward kinda looked like a fish out of water with the way his mouth was opening and closing. And Peter well he just looked like he wanted to fuck me.

" So you all know my powers any questions?"

I looked around the room and noticed that Edward had a question but he didnt think he should ask it, so I nodded my head to tell him it was fine.

" Well you say you can see the future and read minds, could you do all this while being human? And did you know that I lied to you that day in your house?"

" Yes Edward I could do all this when I was human but I never used it because it was dangerous, it could of killed me because my body was not strong enough for so many powers. And yes I know you lied to me."

" Okay."

I heard a growling coming from some one in the room so I looked over to Peter and saw it was him,

" Peter what are you growling at?"

" Him, he lied to you."

" Yes he did. And if he never me and you would not be together. so stop it."

He looked at me and I nodded my head to tell him, it was okay. Carlisle then had to but his way into the conversation.

" Bella would you like to stay here with us for a while so you can get used to being a vampire?"

" Thank you Carlisle but no I am going to go home with Peter. James and Laurent you are coming right?"

They both nodded there head.

" Okay Bella well you have to come to Voltuera in two months so we can unleash the Princess on the world."

" Of course Aro I cant wait."

With that me and Peter made our way out to hunt. Im not thirsty but I want some time alone with my mate. And I want to hunt humans not animals but I will only eat the scum of this earth.

Aro's POV,

Bella and Peter made there exit to go hunt together so that gave me chance to talk to the Cullens.

" OKay now that Bella has gone we need to talk about something. We all need to make sure Bella is safe when people find out she is the Princess we all know the Volturi have eniemies so I want her protected at all times is that clear?"

Everybody nodded there head and we all went to our own rooms for some private time with out mates


	17. CONFUSED

Chapter 17,

Jasper's POV,

I was looking out of the window's in the sitting room thinking about everything that had happened in the past couple of days. Its all really hard to believe Peter being Bella's Mate, Bella being the volturi princess, Me being jealous that Peter gets to kiss Bella whenever he wants. I mean what is that about? I know that they are mates but there has always been something between me and Bella, I just never knew what it was. I still dont know what it is maybe I should talk to Marcus because I am really confused about this.

I looked around the room and saw Marcus in one of the chairs so I went over to him, I took a sit next to him.

" Master Marcus can I have a few moments of your time please?"

" Of course Jasper but you dont have to call me master marcus as we are family now thanks to Bella."

" Of course. Can you tell me what my bond to Bella is? I have these feelings but I am unsure of what this means."

" Of course. Your feelings to Bella are the same as Peters. You are her other mate. Yes she knows she always has done she just wants you to figure this out for yourself."

" And then what? Me and Peter share her? That is just barbaric!"

" No its not. Many years ago there was another Vampire like you, he mated to another who already had a mate. But they did not share her they just had this amazing relationship they made it work for themselves. nobody else matters when it comes to your mate."

" So what are you saying? Does Peter know about this?"

" I am saying that this is something you have to discus with your mate and yes Peter does know about this."

I nodded my head to him and stood up. This was to much I needed to clear my head and think about all this. Can one person really have two mates and if so how can you make this whole situation work.

Does Bella even want me like I want her? Would Peter even let me be her mate? These is some series messed up shit going on right now. Need to clear my head then talk to Bella and Peter about this.

I left everybody and went for a hunt of my own, I was racing through the forest following the scent of a deer when Bella's scent hit me full force. Strawberry's and cream and something else that I couldn't put a name on. So instead of going for my hunt I followed my nose and found them in a lovely little meadow with a running stream.

Bella saw me first and smiled at me, then Peter looked over at me with a shit eating grin on his face.

" Well Well Major took you long enough to figure this shit out."

I looked at him like he had lost his mind, then looked at Bella with my eyebrow raised. She looked at me smiled even bigger then elbowed Peter in the side.

" Peter don't tease the empath, it's not his fault that his a bit slow for a vampire. I mean come on the human knew it straight away."

" Okay babe I'll leave him alone his looking a bit green anyway maybe we need to explain this whole thing to him."

" I think we do."

" I don't want to know anything other then how the hell this is going to work? Everything else can wait."

" This is going to work like any other normal mated relationship the only difference is Im mated to, two hot sexy ass southern vamps. Who are both gonna fuck my brains out and rock my world."

I looked at her like she was absolutely crazy. But she had nothing but amusement in her eyes and a glorious smile on her face.

" Bella do you hear yourself? This is not normal even for me this is not normal. How can you be so calm about all this?"

" Because my dear Jasper I have known for a long time that I would have two mates, Marcus told me years ago to be ready for them. When he said them everyone looked at him like he was crazy but then we all remembered that he had, had two mates aswell which is why he didnt go to lala land when he lost Dydme. This is normal Jasper for our world, its said in some books that I have read that only three of the most powerful vampires in the world will be mated to each other and that is us believe it or not. Once you accpet this we will recieve our power but only then not before."

" Peter what do you think about this?"

" Well me and Bella have had longer then you to think about all this so its easier for us. Bella knew because of Marcus and I knew because of my gift as soon as I met Bella."

" Okay I think I need time to think about this. Its all alot to take in. 60 years ago I thought tha Alice was my mate and that I would never find another when we broke up but now Im being told different. And not only that but I have so many feelings and emotions going through me and I dont know whether Im coming or going right now. I think I just need some time for this all to get into my head."

Bella walked up to me, kissed me on the forehead then hugged me.

" We understand Jasper take your time and we will be here waiting for you for whatever you have decided."

" Thank you Bella."

" Major take your time and think but listen to me this whole situation is the same as any other mated situation in another words it hurts both of us when your away so please take what time you need then come back"

" Okay Peter I will be as qucik as I can be."

With that I left and went to pack some of my clothes to get away and think. I still had a house in Texas that nobody knew about so I was going to go there to clear my head and think about all this. There was important questions going through my mind right now, like How would this whole two mates thing work? Would I be okay with sharing Bella with Peter? Would Peter be okay with sharing Bella with me?

So many important questions that only I could answer with time. Time that I needed on my own. I wonder if Alice saw this coming when we were together. And if she did is this the reason she left me and said it wouldnt work?

I guess I would have to ask Alice that question.

I got back to the house and everyone was still in the same places I left them in. I walked into the house and striaght up to my room, I packed my stuff and went downstairs where I saw them all waiting for me. I looked to them and they knew what was coming. Rose was the first to speak.

" So your leaving us then?"

" Only for a few weeks or so. Im coming back dont worry sis. I just need time on my own to clear my head and think."

" OKay make sure you do."

She walked over to me and hugged me then left. They all hugged me and said that they would be waiting for me and couldnt wait for me to get back.

I nodded my head to the volturi and was out the door and in my car in seconds speeding down the high way.


	18. HOPING FOR SOMETHING

I'd like to thank Sassi_Mami for her help with the spell check in this story.

Chapter 18

**Peter's POV**

Jasper has been gone for almost three months now, he hasn't had any contact with us and I know without her telling me that this was hurting Bella. Mates are not supposed to be separated. Yes Bella had me but Jasper was also her Mate.

I would catch her sometimes just randomly staring out of the window looking at nothing. Or I would catch her emotions. No I couldn't read emotions like Jasper could, but I could read hers because she is my mate.

Bella has a kind heart and would never dream of asking him to come back because she was in pain, but me I had no such problems. I was planning on leaving here and going to where I know he would be. See, Jasper was predictable I knew he would be in Texas in our home land and more than likely he will be on the land we bought all those years ago when we left the she demon herself.

But I was going to do it when Alice and Rosalie could take Bella shopping in Paris so she had no idea what I was doing or where I was going. If I couldn't talk Jasper into coming back home with me I didn't want to get her hopes up that he would.

I was bought out of my thoughts by Bella's phone ringing. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

Bella, It's me Alice." I heard this with my vamp hearing.

"Yes Alice I figured that, I do have caller I.D you know?" Bella looked over at me and rolled her eyes in such a beautiful manner.

"Oh, Yeah. Anyway are you free this weekend? Rosalie and I would like to go shopping in Pairs and want you to come with us. We haven't had any girl time in such a long time and we miss you."

She looked over to me as if asking for permission, I nodded my head and gave her the look I normally give her (The you don't have to ask look.)

"Yeah Alice. I would love to." She said with a hint of excitement since Jasper left.

"Good we will pick you up Friday morning at 9am. Be ready."

"Okay Alice see ya then."

"Bye Bella. Bye Peter."

"Yeah bye you crazy little pixie."

"Bye Alice." With that she hung up the phone and danced her way over to me. I opened my arms to her and wrapped her tightly to my body.

"Thank you Peter, but are you sure you don't mind?"

"Baby I have told you before that you don't have to ask permission to go out."

"I know but what are you going to do without me?"

"Well I'll go on an extra long hunting trip. You know I only do a quick one with you."

"Okay Babe if you're sure."

"Of course I am."

She then placed her lips against mine so softly. She started out slowly then it got more passionate. She ran her tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance into my mouth, which I gladly gave to her. She thrust her tongue into my mouth and we fought for dominance. Of course I won, when I started running my hands down the sides of her body I felt her shiver with anticipation for what was to come.

I moved my mouth away from her lips and ran them down her neck, receiving a soft little moan from her gorgeous mouth. I ran my hands to the sides of her breast where she pushed herself closer to me.

"Peter, I need you."

"Bella are you sure?"

"Yes I'm ready to move this on."

"Baby I have been waiting to hear that from you."

I moved my mouth back up to capture her lips once again in a kiss with so much passion. I moved my hands down to the bottom of her top and ran them underneath where I pushed the top up and over her head.

I slowly moved my hands down to her breasts where she had no bra, I softly growled. I kneaded her breasts and pinched her nipples earning more soft moans from her.

I pushed her back towards the bed until she fell backwards with me on top. I moved my mouth down to her nipples sucking them softly. I started to place soft open mouth kisses down her body to her hips.

I undid the button on her jeans and pulled them down where she lifted her hips for me to remove them. She was left in her underwear. I could smell her arousal through her panties.

I slowly placed kisses to her hip and down to her thigh; I then moved my mouth to her hot pussy. I placed my tongue at the top and ran it down slowly. I placed my hands to the sides of her panties and pulled them down and off of her body.

She spread her legs a little wider for me; I went back to her mound and placed my tongue to her clit. I knew I was getting her all worked up because of the moans and groans that were coming from her mouth.

I then thrust two of my fingers into her hot tight sex. I pumped my fingers in and out. Her hips started working with my fingers. I knew she was getting close because her hips were getting faster.

"Oh...God please Peter faster, harder...mmmm"

I could only growl in response and act upon her wishes.

I pumped my fingers in one last time and she came with a scream.

"FUCK! Peter I love you."

It was the first time she had said that to me but I wasn't going to dwell on it. I moved back to her mouth and captured her lips with my own.

I felt her hands move down to my top and slowly lift it up and over my head. She then went and worked on my trousers unbuttoned them and pushed them down with her feet.

My erection sprung free, I looked up and saw her lick her lips.

"Peter I want to...I don't know how to tell you want I want."

"Babe tell me what you want. I'll give you anything."

"I want to feel you. All of you with my mouth but I don't know how. I have never been this way with anyone before."

"Babe take your time and do what feels right."

With that she pushed me off of her and over on to my back where she crawled down my body and took my cock with her hand. She ran her tongue along the tip collecting the pre cum, she then slowly put my cock into her mouth. Her head started to bop up and down and I knew I wouldn't last long with the way she was going.

I grabbed her head and lifted her to look into my eyes.

"Babe please I want to cum inside you. I want my cock thrusting deep inside your pussy while you and I cum together."

She crawled back up my body and I rolled us over so I was on top. I knew this was going to hurt her so I was as gently as I could be. I placed the tip of my cock at her entrance and slowly pushed in.

I heard her soft gasp but I couldn't focus until I was all the way in.

I stopped to let her get used to my size, I was looking into her eyes and saw her nod her head for me to continue.

I was thrusting in and out of her with speed I didn't think she could handle for her first time.

"Oh faster, harder come on Peter fuck me."

I was getting close and I felt her close. I moved my hand down to her mound and rubbed her clit roughly.

I was on the brink when she screamed and came which in turn made me spill my seed into her.

"Oh God Bella I love you."

She looked at me and smiled a soft smile.

"I know as I love you."

I pulled out of her and rolled onto my back where I pulled her to my chest and wrapped my arm around her.

I knew she liked to pretend to sleep so I just let her close her eyes and collect her thoughts. I was just enjoying being so close with her.

"Peter I think I'm going to get a shower then get my stuff ready for the girls to pick me up in the morning."

"Okay babe."

She got out of bed and went straight to the shower. I got up out of bed and took all the sheets off the bed and decided to put clean ones on.

Bella came out of the shower and got dressed. I was laying on the bed just watching her. I could see in her eyes that she had been thinking about Jasper again because the pain was there.

I swear that asshole was going to pay for making her feel this way.

I told him not to be too long but no, three months down the road and still no sign of Jasper. Yeah well I was sick of his confused bullshit its time he came home and was with his mate before he caused her too much pain and there was nothing for him to fix with her.

With that in mind I got up from the bed and went to pack a bag, as soon as Bella left with the girls I will go down Texas and bring him back to my girl.


	19. GOING HOME

**Chapter 19,**

**Peters POV,**

I said my goodbyes to Bella about three hours ago and knew she was well on her way to Paris. Me on the other hand I was on my way to Texas, to speak to that dumb shit of a brother I have. Yes admitting that Jasper is my brother but has also mated with my mate was weird but it wasn't rare. You see just because he is mates with her it doesn't always mean that they end up in a mated relationship. It could mean that they are good as friends or they have a family bond with each other but its only them two and me that can work this shit out.

Him running away like the pussy he was wasn't what should have happened, but Bella let him go because heaven for bid that she should do anything for herself, oh no she had to always make other people happy even if it was making her sad in the process but thats were I come in. I am not all happy go lucky the only person I care about being happy is Bella nobody else matters to me.

But him being gone for almost three months was not something anyone expected so that is what has lead me to where I am now. I am here to drag him back and make him sort his shit out because I am not having Bella upset no more for this piss poor excuse of a southern gentlemen.

I got to our old home where I knew he would be. He wouldn't go to anyone of the homes he went to with the Cullens because he would be scared that one of them would show up no he would go where I would find him. Because he knew I would not let him be on his own for to long.

I found him sitting on the porch out front of the house. He looked like he was deep in thought, maybe he didn't hear me coming or he did but he wanted me to think that he didn't. I go up the steps and sit next to him, I don't say anything I let him.

" I knew it wouldn't be much longer until you came to get me."

" Well what do you expect Jasper? You have been gone for almost three months, in that time I have had to see my mate in emotional pain. Pain that she would not admit to. But I can see it in her eyes, sometimes she gets this distant look in them and I know she is thinking about you."

" I didn't mean to hurt her with my absenence but I needed time to think about everything."

" I understand that Jass but you have been gone for almost three months. Now you need to come home and talk to Bella about what you want."

"What am I suppose to say? I still don't understand how one vampire female can mate with two vampire's Peter what the fuck am I suppose to say?"

"Okay stop with this stupid pathetic pansy ass talk. Because mating is not always about being in love with the other person it could mean anything between you. It could mean that you have a friendship so strong that nobody can brake it or come between you. "

" I love her Peter that much I know. But what I'm suppose to do? Well I'm still confused about that."

Was my talking not getting through to him? I let him think some more on what I have said while I look around the house that we called home for a very long time. It bought back so many memories, But none of them would compare to how happy Bella made me. I was walking through the house when I smelt something that had my inner beast snarling with rage. I smelled sex, blood and more sex. How dare he sleep with someone else when his mate his waiting for him to get his shit together I am going to beat the shit out of the sorry mother fucker. I couldn't kill him cause that would hurt Bella.

**Jasper's POV,**

I knew Peter was, I did need to go home and talk to them both about how I am feeling. I have been here long enough. I knew by me not being with her she was in pain. Because I felt it to. Peter let me think over what he had said while he was walking around the house. I knew he would be thinking about the memories we had here, with Charlotte after we escaped Maria.

Leaving that sadistic bitch was the best thing all of us did. I was bought out of my thoughts by an enourmous amount of rage coming from Peter and the loudest snarl I have ever heard from him.

I got up and went to see what was wrong, when I saw where he was and what he smelt I knew I didn't need to ask what his problem was.

"YOU SICK FUCK! BELLA IS AT HOME IN PAIN BECUASE YOU ARE NOT THERE. SHE LET YOU GO WITHOUT PROBLEM IN HOPES THAT YOU WOULD GO BACK TO HER. BUT WHILE YOUR GONE AND SHE IS SUFFERING YOU SLEEP WITH SOME ONE ELSE AND DRINK THERE DAMN BLOOD."

Yeah I knew he wasn't going to like it but I am a male vampire I have needs to.

"Peter listen its not what you think"

"Really? So you didn't cheat on Bella with another women and a human at that.?"

"I know what you can smell but please let me explain."

He glared at me but crossed his arms and nodded.

"You have five be quick cause I can not guarantee I will not lose my patience and beat the fuck out of you."

"I know this is bad, but I didn't mean to hurt her. This whole thing has confused the hell out of me and its kinda made me a mess. I have slept with other women while being here but not all of them were human, I know that doesn't make it any better but I just I have needs to Peter and I needed it at the time. You cant hate me for that?"

I looked to him and saw him taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

"I know you have needs Jasper but that is what your mates for. Do you not think she would of helped you with your needs if you had gone to her? God Jasper you need to tell her what happened and talk to her because she is your mate not me. I love her Jasper and have accepted her as my mate but you haven't and thats not only hurting her but its killing her. I wont let you hurt her anymore Jasper. Pack your shit we leave in ten."

"Peter I cant just go back after being gone for so long."

"Yes you can. And you will. Look Jazz I am not giving you a choice now. Pack your shit and lets go."

I looked at him and knew he was being series if I didn't get moving he would kick my ass and force me in the car. I nodded my head and went to my room to pack the few clothes and books I had out. Maybe it was time to go home and sort this all out with Bella.

I knew that having her in my life was better then not. And I knew that being without her was painful. But would she accept me after I tell her that I have slept with other women. Some humans and some vampires.

I even drank from the humans while having sex. I cant understand what has been going through my mind but now it needs to be sorted I can't hurt Bella anymore then I already have.

I was bought out of my thoughts by Peter.

"You ready Jazz?"

"Yeah coming."

We left the house locked up and got into Peters car, he put the music on and pulled out of the drive way. I sat back and leaned my head against the headrest ready for the long drive back that being a vampire can we can do in under four hours.

I didn't really want to spend the next four hours in silence so I started talking about Bella and what she's been up to.

"So, How is Bella?"

"She's okay. Been missing you and working on her strength and stuff. But she's okay."

"How is she doing with all the vampire stuff? I mean being a newborn is confusing enough without mating at the same time"

"She was confused for a very long time, but she managed, she hasn't really had any newborn rage or anger explosions. She seems to have missed that stage and the blood lust stage. But we have worked out that she has two powers."

"Two? Its hard enough with one let alone two. What are they?"

"Well as you know she is a shield but she also has the power to communicate via our minds. Its stronger with me but she can do it with the others and its getting stronger with them. She's gone to Paris with Alice and the girls for a shopping trip which she was not best pleased with but wanted to spend some time with the girls."

"Yeah Alice and her shopping is enough for anyone to be scared about."

"Yeah I'm starting to realize that. Although I had to have a go at her a week after you left. Bella was struggling with the mating pull to you and Alice was howding her to go shopping. I took her to our room and asked if she was okay, She said that she wasn't okay and explained it to me, she said. She has enough pain being away from you that she cant handle anymore pain right now. Because the pain from you being away was draining her and she was scared she would attack all the humans in the mall."

"Well how did you tell Alice to back off?"

"Yeah was hard that little pixie is a evil bitch when she wants to go shopping. I said to her if she wants me to go on a killing spree because she took my mate away from me without her consent then go for it. She said Emmitt and Carlisle wouldn't let me kill innocent humans to which I said I wasn't talking about the humans Alice. Now get the fuck out of mine and my mates room. Yeah she ran out of that room so fast. It had Bella giggling."

"You make her happy Peter"

"She's my mate there is nothing I wouldn't do for her, I love her with the whole of my existence."

"I know I can feel it. Its a beautiful thing to feel. I am glad she has had you."

"Yeah now she got you too brother don't even think about leaving her again you would kill her."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know my leaving would cause so much heartache for her. I know that I have been in pain but I can deal with that. If I had known Bella was in pain I would of come back so fast."

"Yeah I figured that but Bella wouldn't let anyone call you because she wanted you to come back on your terms not hers. She said that this whole mating thing takes the decision of love out of your hands and she wanted you to be ready to come back not before. I asked her if she was happy being mated to me she said that if she had control she would of still choose me. Nothing will ever stop her from loving you Jasper. She loves you more then you deserve for running away from her."

"I know but now we have to work out this whole mating thing between us Peter. How its going to work and stuff. Because if I've learnt anything from being away its that I can not live without her in my life."

"Well thats something we all have to talk about and we will be there in five so get ready. Bella's home and she is wondering where I am."

"Okay I'm ready."

He pulled the car up to the house and I heard everyone in the house but I couldn't focus on them because I heard Bella talking to Carlisle so I just listened.

"But he must of said something Papa C. Nobody leaves this house without you knowing, your the damn leader for Christ sakes."

"Bella he didn't tell me anything I promise you."

I looked over to Peter.

"You didn't tell anyone where you were going?"

He just shook his head. Idiot.

"But Carlisle he must of and don't even try and lie for him or I swear to who ever we deem holly I will burn a damn whole in your precious anciet desk."

"Urm Jazz I think we should get in there like now,"

I followed him out of the car and into the house. He went straight to Bella, I stayed back abit to watch them.

He grabbed her around the wasit while at the same time saying.

"Sweetheart don't keep threatening Carlisle's desk when he cant tell you something. I right here now and I have a surprise for you."

"Peter you know I don't like secrets or surprises but I missed you."

"I know but your going to like this surprise"

He looked over to me and nodded his head, so I walked into the room and spoke for the first time.

"Hey Darlin"

She looked at me like I was the best thing in her life, she was frozen for all of two seconds before launching herself into my arms quietly sobbing.

"I've missed you so much Jasper. Why were you gone so long?"

"I've missed you to sweetheart we have a lot to talk about. I am sorry I was gone so long I just lost track of time."

Carlisle cleared his throat and said he would give me Peter and Bella some time to talk and sort things out. I knew the first thing I had to say to Bella was going to be so hard.

"Bella? I have to tell you something but please don't hate me?"

"Jasper I could never hate you what is it?"

"While I was gone. I urm...I...I slept with some other women"

I said this while looking into her eyes that before I said that held so much life and hope but once that was out and in the open they dulled and the life seemed to go out of them. I didn't know whether I should talk or wait for her.

I decided to wait for her to say something first.

We must of stared at each other for about an hour before Bella made any movement. And when she did it was to step forward and vomit into the ground, she vomited blood lots of it then she looked up, swayed on her feet then I saw her eyes roll back into her head before she started falling to the floor.

Thankfully I caught her before she hit the floor. I called Carlisle while I picked her up and put her onto the desk.

"CARLISLE!"

He came into the room and saw what had happened in the space of two seconds he was doctor Cullen not Carlisle.

He was checking her all over then he put his ear to her stomach and froze.

He looked up to me then to Peter unable to tell us what was wrong. I knew Peter was losing patence so I had to pull Carlisle out of this.

"Carlisle what is wrong with her?"

"Well it seems that Bella has done the impossible once again"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well congratulations Peter you are going to be a father Bella is pregnant."

Everything and everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and we all just stood in our spots unable to move. A vampire pregnant is unheard of.

What would this mean for Bella?

For the baby?

For us?

For Peter, Bella and I?

There is so many questions but no one to answer them.


	20. SURPRISING

**Chapter 20,**

**Bella's POV,**

Crazy little pixie we have been shopping for a whole damn day, and I was getting to the point where I wanted to rip the little pixies head off. But I couldnt. I needed to get away She was driving me insane. With Oh Bella look at this oh Bella try this on. Oh Bella Oh Bella.

Shut up you stupid fucking Pixie. I told her I didnt want to go to stupid Paris. I wanted to stay near Peter it was hard enough handling the pain from Jasper being gone let alone not being near Peter. So I decided to make a run for it while she was busy paying with Rosalie. I high tailed it out of that damn mall and running all the way back to Forks. I got back to the house to find it empty of the one person I actually wanted to see.

I heard Carlisle in his office, So I went to ask him about where Peter was. I didnt even knock the door I just walked in.

"Hey Papa C have you seen that sexy mate of mine?"

He looked up from his paper work and smiled at me.

"Hey Bella no I havent seen him sorry."

What?

"Are you sure he didnt tell you where he was going?"

"No he hasnt said anything to me. I got back from the hospital to an empty house."

"But he must of said something Papa C. Nobody leaves this house without you knowing, your the damn leader for Christ sakes."

"Bella he didn't tell me anything I promise you."

I stood there for a few seconds thinking about what I was going to say next because this was not like Peter.

"But Carlisle he must of and don't even try and lie for him or I swear to who ever we deem holly I will burn a damn whole in your precious anciet desk."

Carlisle was just about to answer when I felt his arms wrap around me and his voice in my ear.

"Sweetheart don't keep threatening Carlisle's desk when he cant tell you something. I right here now and I have a surprise for you."

"Peter you know I don't like secrets or surprises but I missed you."

"I know but your going to like this surprise"

I didnt say anything to that I felt him nod his head and then heard someone come into the room, unsure of who is was until I heard his southern drawl.

"Hey Darlin"

I stood there for all of a minute before launching myself into his arms and sobbing.

"I've missed you so much Jasper. Why were you gone so long?"

"I've missed you to sweetheart we have a lot to talk about. I am sorry I was gone so long I just lost track of time."

Carlisle cleared his throat and told us he would give us time talk.

"Bella? I have to tell you something but please don't hate me?"

Hate him? is he crazy, I took a step back and looked into his eyes waiting for him to continue.

"Jasper I could never hate you what is it?"

"While I was gone. I urm...I...I slept with some other women"

Crazy southern vamp says what now? He slept with other women while he was away supposedly sorting through his head because he was so confused about us right? Stupid male vamps.

He said all this while looking into my eyes, I just stood there staring but not really seeing. what was I suppose to say to that? I knew he wanted to say something to me but thought better of it, I just couldnt believe he would do something like this. Thats like telling me he doesnt want to be mated to me.

After about an hour of me not doing anything I felt bile rise in my throat and for the first time since becoming a vampire I was scared vampires are not suppose to be able to be sick unless we have eaten human food which I havent. I moved forward a little bit and threw up aload of blood. I swayed a bit on my feet then all I saw was darkness.

**Peter's POV,**

We had just pulled up to the house when I heard Bella talking to Carlisle about me.

"But he must of said something Papa C. Nobody leaves this house without you knowing, your the damn leader for Christ sakes."

"Bella he didn't tell me anything I promise you."

Yeah I should of told someone where I was going,

Jasper looked over to me,

"You didn't tell anyone where you were going?"

I just shook my head, yeah this was bad but I didnt want to tell her then me not be able to bring him back.

"But Carlisle he must of and don't even try and lie for him or I swear to who ever we deem holly I will burn a damn whole in your precious anciet desk."

Oh shit that had to stop threating peoples personal shit because they wouldnt tell her something.

"Urm Jazz I think we should get in there like now,"

Carlisle was about to answer when I wrapped my arms around her and spoke into her ear.

"Sweetheart don't keep threatening Carlisle's desk when he cant tell you something. I right here now and I have a surprise for you."

"Peter you know I don't like secrets or surprises but I missed you."

"I know but your going to like this surprise"

I looked over to Jasper and nodded my head. He came in the room slowly I knew she knew there was someone there but not who.

"Hey Darlin"

She looked at him for a few seconds before flying into his arms and hugging him while sobbing.

"'ve missed you so much Jasper. Why were you gone so long?"

"I've missed you to sweetheart we have a lot to talk about. I am sorry I was gone so long I just lost track of time."

Carlisle cleared his throat and said he would give us some time to talk. Yeah this was not going to be a nice talk for any of us. Bella because she is going to find out what an ass Jazz is, Me because I dont like seeing her hurt, and him becuase he has to tell his mate that he slept with other women which to a female that is like you rejecting the mating bond.

"Bella? I have to tell you something but please don't hate me?"

"Jasper I could never hate you what is it?"

"While I was gone. I urm...I...I slept with some other women"

She stood there frozen on the spot starting but seeing nothing. I didnt understand how he could do this to her, yes his a guy he got needs but shit man so does she and she needs to be able to trust her mate or in Bella's case mates.

After about an hour of not moving she takes a step forward to vomit on the floor, which is not good in itselfs, she is a vampire she should not be vomiting anything, let alone blood. she then Passes out. Thank god Jasper caught her in time. He picks her up while at the same time calling for Carlisle.

He came into the room and saw what had happened in the space of two seconds he was doctor Cullen not Carlisle.

He was checking her all over then he put his ear to her stomach and froze.

I was slowly losing my shit someone had better tell me what the fuck was happening to my mate or so help me god I was going bring out the damn Captain and start ripping off some limps.

Carlisle looked up to Jasper then over to me. I knew he knew what was wrong her was just trying to figure out how to say it. But I was losing all patience and I know Jasper knew it.

"Carlisle what is wrong with her?" Thank you for Jasper.

"Well it seems that Bella has done the impossible once again" Crazy Vamp Doctor says what now?

Thats it my patence its gone and now Im the one asking the questions and demanding the answers.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well congratulations Peter you are going to be a father Bella is pregnant."

What?

"Carlisle you must be wrong Vampires cant have kids."

"I know that Peter but I promise you she is pregnant. Come and listen for your self if you dont believe me."

So I slowly made my way over to his desk and put my ear to her stomach, and heard the distinct beating of a heart. I froze a vampire pregnant is unheard of. What would this mean?

"Carlisle what does this mean for Bella?"

"I dont know Peter I would have to do some testing and maybe ask the Volturi if they have ever heard of this."

"When will she wake up?"

"Soon Peter just give her time."

I looked over to Jasper to see the same look on his face the same questions going round in his head.

What would this mean for Bella?

For the baby?

For us?

For him, Bella and I?

There is so many questions but no one to answer them.

We need answers and we need them now because I am not going to let Bella deal with this unless I have certainaty that both Mum and Baby come out of it fine.

"Jasper we have to get answers find some information. We cant let her do this unless we know how to deal with this."

"I agree. I wonder what she will say about this when she wakes up?"

"I know me to."

I cant believe this is happening, who would of thought a vampire getting pregnant by another vampire.

God I hope Bellas going to be okay with what we have to tell her. Me and Jazz seem to be in our own thoughts while waiting and watching Bella.

Its been about three hours since she passed out when she starts to come back to us. We both rush to her side so she knows we are there. She looks around for me, with confusion on her face.

"Peter what happened?"

"Baby what do you remember?"

"I was talking to Jasper he told me about the women then vomiting blood and then darkness. What happened?"

"We Babe I have to tell you something but you have to stay calm okay?"

She nodded her head which is when she spotted Jasper. She looked at him with pain in her eyes then looked away.

"Jasper we will talk after Peter tells me what he has to say. All three us will sort this out."

"Of course darlin."

"Baby you passed out while talking to Jasper and the reason you passed out is because your pregnant."

She looks at me like I am crazy.

"Yeah nice try Peter but Im not falling for it."

"Sugar this is not a joke."

"Your series?"

I just nod my head.

"Omg what does this mean?"

"We dont know yet but we are trying to find out okay."

"Okay."

"Baby I am not going to leave you."

"I know Peter I love you."

" I love you."

She then looks at Jasper and says.

"Explain to me how you can sleep with other women when I am your mate?"

He just looks at her not knowing what to do.

**Okay it will be Jaspers explaination next chapter. Just going to ask though I have in mind where I want this story to go with the whole Peter/Bella/Jasper pairing but not only that with the whole pregnancy to. But if you have any ideas please let me know.**


	21. EXPLAINTION

**Chapter 21,**

**Bella's POV,**

I could see that he was trying to think of the right words to use. Is there right words. I mean how can he do this to me?

"OKay Bella I am so sorry for what I did. I was so confused I didnt know what to do. I thought that if I slept with other women then maybe things would make so much more sense, but nothing seemed to help. And I just got worse, it was like an addiction for me, I couldnt seem to stop myself from doing it. I wanted to stop I did."

"Jasper do you want me as your mate? Because your actions are telling me you dont"

He looked into my eyes and I knew the answer, he doesnt know what he wants. How much more time does someone need? He already had three months. God things have become so confusing, how can I a vampire be pregnant? I'm suppose to have two mates but one doesnt want me. What the fuck?

"Bella I really dont know. I love you that much I know but whether I am in love with you I'm still asking myself that question. I think I need more time."

"No"

He looked at me shocked, then looked at Peter who didnt seem to want to say anything, but this is about him as well he has to say something.

"Peter what do you think?"

"I dont know Darlin. This is up to you more then it is me."

I knew tha was coming.

"Did you say no?"

"Yes Jazz I did. Im sorry no, you have had three months to figure this out. Im not willing to give you anymore time, Jasper I dont have it in me anymore. I have just found out that I am pregnant and that is a prority for me. I need to figure out whether me and baby can survive this. And how we survive it. I dont know what you want from me but clearly I dont have it. I love you Jasper not just love but I know I am in love with you. You can keep doing this to me. So if you go now then please dont come back because I cant handle it right now."

He looked shocked and hurt but I cant do it. I cant put myself in anymore pain because of him.

"Bella. Im sorry Just let me think okay give me five minutes."

I didnt even bother answering.

"Peter baby I need to go hunting,"

"Okay suger come on."

He picked me up and carried me out the door and down the stairs into the back yard then into the forest.

**Jasper's POV,**

What the fuck is wrong with me? I have this wonderful beautiful little angel who loves me and all I can seem to do is fucking hurt her. I wonder if Marcus can help.

I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed Marcuses number.

"Marcus speaking."

"Hello Its Jasper."

"Ah what can I do for you?"

"I need help. I still cant come to terms with this whole mating thing between me and Bella and Peter. Is there anyway for me to brake her bond to me?"

"You do realize that she loves you without the bond dont you? She doesnt love because of it she loves you in spite of it. So no there is no way to brake the bond. And if you refuse it you will only hurt her. Major how can you still be so confused about this?"

"I love her I do but I ?dont think Im in love with her"

"Have you even tried?

"Well no."

"Maybe you should before you come to any decisions"

"I think your right."

"of course I am. A word of warning Mr Whitlock. You hurt my daughter and I will kill you."

"Right got ya. Bye Marcus."

"Goodbye Mr Whitlock."

I then hung up the phone. He was right I havent given us a try. I have tried so hard to understand this maybe to understand it I need to give it a try. I will have a talk to Bella when she gets back. I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts by James punching me.

"What the fuck?"

"You hurt my baby sis and I will kill you. God Jasper how stupid can you be? Mating is not this difficult."

"Really how the fuck would you know?"

"Because I mated on Alice when you left."

I just looked at him. Really Alice? wow okay.

"What would you have me do?"

"Give her a try Jasper. You dont have to be in love with her to start. Just give it a try. She does not need you hurting anymore then you already have."

"OKay I can do that."

"Good cause they just got back from hunting."

with that I ran down stairs picked Bella up and swung her around, then I kissed her and everything seemed to snap into place with that kiss. I couldnt believe it I have been over thinking all this, all I neededd to do was kiss her and everything would of been fine. But as usual I had to fuck it up.

"Hey Darlin can ya forgive me?"

"Yeah Jazz but dont do it again I cant handle it a second time."

"I promise baby never again. Its me you and Peter from now on."

"Dont forget the baby. You and Peter are gonna be daddy's"

She had the most amazing smile on her face when she said that I couldnt help but lean in and kiss her again. I ran my tongue along her lower lip asking for entrance which she gladly gave. The kiss was starting to get heated until someone cleared there throat behind me.

I looked to see a smiling Peter.

"Its about time fucker. Welcome to the family."

Then he laughed, he came over and hugged us both.

"Thanks man."

He then leaned into whisper into my ear.

"You hurt her again I'll kick ya ass."

I nodded my head. I would never hurt her again, never.

"Hey guys we need to do some research on this baby we cant arrange anything until we know, what will happen to it, Whether I will carry full term or not. Will he survive. Come on."

With that she pulled us up the stairs and nto our room. She told me to get on the laptop and look, Peter got the books and she got the hard task of phoning the Volturi. Marcus is gonna kick Peter's ass.


	22. BRAKING THE BOND

**Chapter 22,**

**Peter's POV,**

We have been researching for three hours now, and have found nothing. Marcus had no idea how Bella is pregnant the volturi have never heard anything like this. The volturi knew everything but this they couldnt tell us. I knew this was scaring Bella because we had no information on this and she was worried about the baby. Me I was worried about her.

How can a female vampire be pregnant, there bodies were suppose to be frozen at the stage they were at. We didnt have sex until after she was changed, not before. I looked over to Jasper who got the task of looking through the internet to see if he could find anything, even I knew that was a long shot. No way in hell would he find anything on there.

I was looking through books and still found nothing, Bella was sitting on the bed gazing out of the window, I knew she was thinking because she had that adorable little smile on her face, but I could also see the worry in her eyes.

I got up and went over to her pulling her into my arms.

"Darlin everything is going to work out, I promise you. Stop worrying your pretty little head about this."

She looked up at me with venom tears in her eyes.

"How do you know Peter? This has never been heard of. Have you found anything in the books?"

I wish I could of said yes to her but I couldnt.

"No baby I havent."

She looked to Jasper who was watching us with worry in his eyes.

"Jazz have you found anything?"

"Im sorry no. Nothing."

She nodded her head, then told Jasper to join us, he came and sat down next to us taking her hand.

"I love you both with all my unbeating heart and I would never change anything about my life with you. You have to both promise me something?"

We nodded our heads.

"If something happens then you live happy without me, you protect our baby but you move on. You find love again and be happy please"

Was she crazy? No way in hell could I ever move on with anyone.

"Sweetheart, nothing is going to happen so stop talking like that. You are going to be here for our baby and us. We are all going to live happy together even Jasper when he gets the bug outta his ass."

She giggled at that and looked to both of us, I knew she wouldnt give up that easy.

"Please just promise me."

"We promise."

She nodded her head and looked back out of the window. This was her way of saying she couldnt talk anymore, so I got up pulling Jasper with me and going down stairs to give her, her quite time. We got to the living room where everyone was sitting and watching t.v, they all looked up when we came in.

Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Any news?"

"No nothing. The volturi have never heard of anything like this, I have found nothing in the books and Jasper has found nothing on the internet. And Bella is now making us promise that if anything happens to her we promise to look after our baby and move on and be happy."

I was slowly losing control of myself and Jasper knew it, he grabbed me and pulled me out the front door and into the woods, told me to smash a few tree's so I did. I smashed a whole clearing full and some. I couldnt believe that so much had happened to someone so young and selfless.

Bella really is the most amazing person I have ever met, and I am proud to call her my mate. I am proud to be in love with her.

There was no way I could let her suffer through this not knowing what would happen to her all the baby, but how would you go about doing a vampire abortion when nothing pierces the skin?

This was going to be a couple of hard months for us.

I got up and walked back into the house, just in time to hear Bella screaming in pain I rushed up the stairs with everyone behind me, I flew into the bedroom to see her laying on the floor holding her stomach and crying, she was actually crying real tears, I rushed over to her and smelt the blood.

Thats when my mating instinct caught up with me, I smelt males in my mates room and lost it, I crouched in front of Bella growling and snarling warning them to step away from her, which they did. I slammed the door closed and looked to my mate.

I checked her over and couldnt find any cut, so where was the blood coming from, I looked down to her legs and saw the blood coming from there. I put my ear to her belly and could still hear the babies heart. I didnt know what was going on, why was she bleeding if the baby was okay?

I called to Carlisle and told him that him and no one else was aloud in this room, he came in slowly took one look at Bella and rushed over to check her.

I kept my cool and watched him, when he was done checking I looked to him for answers.

"I dont know Peter, The baby is fine and so is Bella. I dont know why she is bleeding or why she is in pain."

All through this Jasper was no where to be seen.

I looked down at Bella and cupped her face.

"Baby, you have to tell us where is hurts cause we have no idea."

"My...My Heart. God where the fuck is Jasper?"

I looked down at her in confusion.

"Baby what do you mean Jasper?"

"Where is he? His not here I can feel that. Why the fuck has he run again?"

"Babe maybe his gone hunting."

I swear if his gone again I was going to kill him this time.

"No his not hunting his gone again, I swear it his gone I can feel his emotions. His all confused. I cant do this again. I cant not with all this other stuff going on."

"Baby what do you want me to do?"

She looked into my eyes and for the first time she showed me all her pain because of Jasper.

"I cant Peter not again. I have to brake the bond."

Braking a mating bond is painful for both but more painful for the female. She is the one that has to be locked in a room with no way out until she can think about others, other then her mate. She has to be biten by another male to get the scent of her mate off her. But for Bella I would just bite her, in other words I would claim her again but we would swap blood and venom to make it a strong bond. This would then sever the bond between her and Jasper.

He would feel it, he will feel empty after but Bella, Bella would be in physical pain for days. It would soon get better but not completely heal.

She has her memories of him, she knows he is suppose to be hers but he choose not to stand up to the bond.

I grabbed her off the floor and took her to the bed layind down with her.

"Baby if thats what you want, I will support you."

"It is Peter I cant carry on like this with him."

I nodded my head.

"Okay baby. When do you want to do this?"

"Now. But I want to be locked in the basement please."

It was her choice. I nodded and picked her up, Emmitt came in and took her mattress off the bed and took it to the basement for me. I carried her all the way and placed her softly on the bed. I took her face in my hands and looked into her eyes.

"Baby do you want me to stay?"

"No but please dont go to far away from me."

"Of course beautiful."

I kissed her softly while Carlisle placed bags of blood in the frigde for her. I kissed her one last time and walked back up the stairs. I locked the door and sat down on the floor by it. There was no way in hell I would leave her.

It was going to be a long coupld of days.

Almost as soon as I locked the door her screams started, I sat there listening to her screaming and clawing at herself. I couldnt believe he did this to her again.

We all sat there listening to her sobbing, screaming and clawing but couldnt do anything to help her.

Its been a day, a whole day of her doing this and all of us felt helpless, me and James kept sharing looks of distress promising each other that we would slowly kill Jasper for this. I could smell blood and I wondered if it was her bleeding again or whether she was thirsty. I stood up and unlocked the door well the smell was stronger.

"Baby? is that you bleeding?"

I heard her quite whimpering.

"Yes, but Peter I'm fine please I have to do this leave me to it."

I walked back out the door locked it and sat back down. She continued screaming, sobbing and clawing. Just when I was beginning to think I couldnt take it anymore Jasper stormed through the door. He looked all disheavled.

"What the hell is going on? Why do I feel so much pain?"

With that I jumped up and punched him in the face.

"Pain? Pain? Your in pain? Really? Can you hear Bella screaming? Sobbing? Clawing at herself? You ran again? Now she's braking the bond. You dont have to think anymore, she's setting you free, you wont feel for her but she will always love you."

"Peter? I dont."

"Save it. I have nothing to say to you,"

I walked back to the door and sat down. In two days I can take Bella away from here, we can live together away from the stupid fuck nuts.

I love you Bella


	23. Vision or not

**Previously on To good to be true!**

Just when I was beginning to think I couldnt take it anymore Jasper stormed through the door. He looked all disheavled

"What the hell is going on? Why do I feel so much pain?"

With that I jumped up and punched him in the face.

"Pain? Pain? Your in pain? Really? Can you hear Bella screaming? Sobbing? Clawing at herself? You ran again? Now she's braking the bond. You dont have to think anymore, she's setting you free, you wont feel for her but she will always love you."

"Peter? I dont."

"Save it. I have nothing to say to you,"

I walked back to the door and sat down. In two days I can take Bella away from here, we can live together away from the stupid fuck nuts.

I love you Bella

**Chapter 23,**

**Peter's POV,**

Its been two days since Bella asked to be locked in the basement so she could brake her bond to Jasper, all through it she has been screaming, sobbing and calling to me but I couldnt go down there because it would ruin everything she has achieved so far.

Jasper has been sat in the back of the room, not talking to anyone but looking at the door behind me. He knew he fucked up this time, and there was no talking his way out of this.

"You fucked up this time Jazz, what the fuck were you thinking?"

He looked up at me and all I saw was sadness.

" I wasnt thinking, I am so confused about all this, I have only ever saw Bella as my little sister then I was being told were mated. I couldnt deal with it. Everything is so fucked up and yes I know it was my fault, but I thought walking away was the best option for us all. I cant be here for her like she needs me to be as her mate."

"So instead of talking to her and telling her how you feel you decided that running away was the best option? Its the cowards way thats all you are a coward. How can you treat Bella this way? She has put up with alot from you."

I knew what I was saying was getting hard for him to hear because his eyes had become dark, he was angry at me for disrespecting him like this. But I didnt care he has hurt my mate one to many times. I am sat here listening to my mate scream in agony because of this dipshit, and I wouldnt allow it anymore. His lucky I havent kicked his ass yet.

"Dont Peter. I know Ive fucked up but dont sit there and start disrespecting me."

"Why? What ya gonna do? You forget Jazz you aint the god of war no more, your a pussy ass mother fucker who has hurt the one person that would love you no matter what. You may of been my Major and brother but right now your the guy that has caused my mate to lock herself away and cause herself pain."

I knew he understood what I was saying because he nodded his head

"I know and I am so sorry Peter I never meant to hurt her."

"I know that."

We were all sitting there thinking when we heard a knock on the basement door, I got up and went over to the door, unlocked it, opened the door and there stood Bella in all her glory.

"Bella?"

"Im finished Peter the bond is broken. Is he here?"

I nodded my head and she walked through the door, looked over at him then went to stand in front of him.

"Hello Jasper"

"Bella"

"Listen Jasper, I know you ran away, but thats not why I broke your bond to me. I broke it because I had a vision. A vision about who your suppose to be with and its not me, We were only ever suppose to be brother and sister and I know that now. Your true mate is out there and she is beautiful. I cant tell you when your going to meet her but you will and when you do, there is going to be no confusion on whether you should be together or not."

"So you broke the bond to make me happy?"

She nodded her head and came and sat with me, I could see in her face that she was tired. She may of been locked away for three days but she hasnt had any rest due to the pain she was going through. I knew my mate was selfless but to go through that pain to brake the bond because she has seen him happy with someone else. She has essentially let him go so he could be happy.

I knew she loved him and she always would but she would love him now like a brother, like they were suppose to be.

I could see Carlisle was going to talk and no doubt ask questions but Bella beat him to it.

"I dont want to talk right now about anything because I am to tired so please were talk about this tomorrow."

Everyone nodded to this and she snuggled into me. I looked over to Jasper and saw he was still shocked from what she had said to him, He saw me looking and looked into my eyes, I knew he was looking for me to help him understand this but right now my mate needed me so he would have to wait.

Once he saw this he nodded in understanding and went back to his thinking. I looked down at Bella and saw she was asleep, this wasnt normal for a vampire but nither is being able to get pregnant, my Bella would always do the impossible.

**Jasper's POV,**

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I had never met someone who was so focused on making someone else happy even if it meant causing herself pain. She was the most amazing person in my life and I would forever love her.

She is and always will be my little sister, I knew from the moment we starting talking that she would be special to me, but when Marcus said that she was my mate I couldnt understand or believe it.

Do I love Bella? Yes I do. Am I in love with Bella? NO

Bella is the little sister I would of gotten to know if I didnt leave for war. I left my mamma and pa with a new baby sis and I never got to know her, I dont even know what came of her.

Maybe I will look into, Bella could possibly be a long lost relative of mine. Or not.

I just knew from the moment I was told she was my mate it felt wrong. It wasnt what was meant to be.

But for her to put herself through so much pain because she had seen me happy with someone else, is amazing and I would never be able to say thank you to her.

I looked over to where she was sitting in Peter's lap, it looked like she was asleep. I knew it wasnt normal but for Bella it was. Bella would always be able to do the impossible.

Peter caught me looking and looked me in the eyes, I knew he was no longer angry at me, but I also knew it would take a while for our friendship to go back to the way it was before all this happened.

He smiled at me and winked then looked back to the t.v.

Bella would keep our life exciting and always do things she shouldnt be able to do, but I just hope and pray all will be well with her baby.

Her and Peter deserved to be happy. I just hope one day they will be.

* * *

Inseperation for this chapter came in the form of music,

Nikel Back, I love you, Deff Leopard, Pour some sugar on me, Nikel Back, Broken


End file.
